Maria holic
by sallie.lolp
Summary: A season 3 idea based for after comics this revolves around Kanako's past and other secrets that have been kept based love couple is farther Kanae and well read to find out
1. Random discription of things

Randum description of thingsdont ask

these are the seven secrets answers of dorm 2 (made up so don't ask)

1)under the hat is a monster

2)the dorm leaders age is never ending

3)in the door is memories kept by the leader

4)the cat ears are a sin of the dorm leaders true blood line

5)you hear laughing because god is watching TV

6)the age of the dog is the same as gods

7)the ame no kisaki secrets are hidden in her mind

note I used Marias idea of Kanako having an older brother in this because it sets a new mystery of Kanako's past which in turn will set the stage for the secret of the pendent being revelled. I am just waiting for new comics wattpad books or anime to be made for now I will settle my self into creating this seeming only one person has made a book based for Maria hoilc

Description of characters

Kanako is a pervert who happens to have a really special rosary is exstreemly tall gets hives season one / alive real name Kanzo cross dresses to pis his sibling of younger twin by five minutes hates Kanako because of her ability to touch men she got better gifts of there parents as kids treats his twin for there past is not dedicated for the family treasure is a dumb person with a talent for perversion was born male despises his own sex and himself for being that sex had his pe kit and recorder stolen gets called names by Maria's maid and he hates her to knows Maria and Shizu but cant tell the difference hates it because I can we fight for the roseary which belonged to my mother is passed down through generations to the women he hates me of all things broke the rules in the compotation that him and his sister are doing .

Kanzo she is taller than matsurika and the weight is perfect for her hight looks identical to Kanako except for she has a dolls eye and slightly longer hair this upsets her brother for a weird reason Kanzos rosary belonged to her they steel it off one another for a game but originally it was hers its her most prise position the twins have hated each other for there whole life she is head strong, stubbed, never gives up and is always willing to fight her brother for her rosary back this is a connection to her past ashe had anolder brother of who she called oni chan who know of her past but dies he is the only love she had Toichiro Kanae is his older sibling the siblings lived apart but know of one another this was a secret hidden from the school they have no connection to one another he just worked for her family as a maid and teacher before he passed away she blames her self for it (the real girl twin to kanako ) ps kanzo and kanako arnt related by blood the brother thing came from him telling her to call him that and its a habit she had

Mariya Shido

Mariya is a cross-dressing boy who attends Ame no Kisaki as a girl as a means to win the chairmanship of both the all-male and all-female schools where his late grandmother served as the ex-chairman for both. He deeply respects and loves his grandmother and does not care about actually winning chairmanship. He simply wishes to honour his grandmother's request. He appears to genuinely care about others though this facade is often hidden through some excuse he has crafted for himself. When Kanako first meets Mariya, she is instantly attracted to his playful femininity and kind attitude. He often teases Kanako by playing with his long blonde hair, speaking in a soft voice, and smiling sweetly. However, Mariya turns out to be quite sadistic in nature and generally adjusts his personality to reflect whatever situation he is in. Maria's beauty and feminine gestures are so convincing that the entire school, including the faculty, have no idea of his true gender. Mariya is quite short, reaching at most up to the height at the tip of Kanako's nose (160 cm or 5'3"), and shorter than Matsurika. Because of the switching with his sister his original name was Shizu instead.

Matsurika Shinoji

Matsurika is Maria's maid. She is generally silent but is usually quite rude when she chooses to speak. She delivers the vast majority of her lines with almost no facial expressions. The majority of her insults are directed at Kanako and Mariya. She refers to Kanako by such names as "Ms. Pig," "Eiffel Tower" and "Tokyo Tower" due to Kanako's tall stature. When speaking to Mariya, Matsurika often delivers sharp remarks in regards to his cross-dressing tendencies or sexual perversions. Matsurika also attends classes with Mariya. She also stays hidden from the rest of the students, and follows Mariya's orders when told.

Nanami Kiri

Kiri is an aloof and bespectacled student at Ame no Kisaki. Although she appears quite cold and dispassionate on the surface, she is actually a very caring and helpful personality. At the bequest of the teacher, she helps Kanako to overcome her initial troubles at the school, to the extent that she is willing to put her own reputation at stake by pretending to be Kanako's lover; so as to avoid trouble from Ryuken's fans. She eventually becomes very close friends with Sachi.

Sachi Momoi

A bright and cheerful girl, Sachi quickly becomes friends with the newcomer, Kanako. She has orange hair, commonly tied in pigtails. She is good friends with Yuzuru. She seems to have access to hammer space, as she pulls numerous things out from her pockets, even things that would not fit.

Yuzuru Inamori

Yuzuru is a demure and friendly girl who has long been friends with Sachi. She is fairly shy and has some self-esteem issues. Kanako sees Inamori as a more elegant girl and is intrigued by her surprisingly large breasts. She is the best archer in the school's archery club, of which Mariya is also a member.

Ryuken Ishima

Ryuken is the star of Ame no Kisaki, due to her tall stature, good looks, kindness, and generally tomboyish nature. She is a member of the Drama Club, and has played several male roles. She has a great number of fans and her own fan club. Mariya himself is actually quite jealous of her popularity. She was supposed to be Kanako's roommate at the dormitories only to be run out the first night by Mariya so that Mariya could keep a close eye on Kanako. Ryuken's fans cause mischief for Kanako because they are jealous of her friendship with Ryuken.

Dorm Leader

An unusual young girl with cat ears who looks after Dorm No. 2 which Kanako is assigned to. She is addressed as "Miss Dorm Leader" by all the students. When Kanako met her, and tried to make small talk and ask casual questions Dorm Leader looped back to the first question to say that she might also be addressed as 'Boss' or 'God'. Kanako took this as a hint to ask no more questions. The students do not dare disobey her for fear of vague, yet frightening threats. She has a pet dog, Yonakuni, who helps her take care of the place. Her rule of the dorm extends to manhandling Father Kanae after repeatedly demanding bribes so that he can see Kanako. She has an idiosyncratic speech pattern which makes her speak in a rather languid fashion and insert wherever grammatically possible the phrase 'desu yo'. Whenever seen in the anime alone with Yonakuni, the Dorm Leader can be seen regularly singing disturbing songs about the act of devouring meat, or other strange subjects.

Caravan Shiki

Shiki runs the school's student council. She is Mariya's and Shizu's cousin, and has a standing rivalry with Mariya. She calls him 'Flat Chest', as he calls her 'Fat Ass'. Apparently, the cause of the animosity between Mariya and Ayari happened because of a childhood incident where she had her dress ripped open supposedly by Mariya (and her underwear exposed). Because of that incident, she got called "Panda-Chang" after the mascot character printed on her underwear and all sorts of nicknames related to pandas. She blames Mariya for this incident and therefore holds a grudge on him for that. Ayari and Mariya look much alike and are about the same height.

Maki Natsuru

The vice president of Ame no Hisaki's student council. Father Kanae Toichiro happens to have a crush on her.

Shizu Shido

Shizu is Mariya's twin sister. She attends an all-boys school which was also run by the ex-chairman. She has a similar hatred/fear of males, and had similar experiences as Kanako, who she affectionately calls 'Kana-Chan'. Unlike Mariya, she appears to actually be the kind, innocent girl that Mariya attempts to portray. She is also quick to get her feelings hurt, as well. The agreement for the competition was the loser would be chosen if someone found out from either school; Kanako, thinking Shizu was Mariya, mentioned Mariya's touching her, which revealed to Shizu that Kanako knew Mariya's gender, thus defining Mariya as the loser. Shizu had only went into the school to switch with Mariya for their schools' physical examinations. However, because Kanako found out Mariya's secret before she began attending the school, it was null, and because Kanako knew Shizu's true gender, ordinarily, Mariya would've been claimed victor. But out of generosity, Mariya chose to overlook it in favor of his twin sister. The only way to distinguish between Shizu and Mariya is by the mole under their eyes; Mariya's is under his left eye, while Shizu's is under her right eye. Because of the switching with his brother her original name was Mariya instead. She is 160.3 cm (equal to 5'3") tall, which makes her marginally taller than Mariya, and happens to be a sore point for him. The two siblings regularly compete, not just in height and weight, but in studies as well.

Toichiro Kanae

Toichiro Kanae is the priest of the school Ame no Kisaki. He is the teacher for Modern Japanese and is very popular among the students because of his good looks. He gets a crush on every beautiful girl he sees and is currently "in love" with Mariya, Matsurika, Maki, and Ayari. He seems to be concerned about Kanako because of her strange behaviour in his eyes. She is also the only one who failed in the Modern Japanese exams. Because of Mariya making up a story about how Kanako's elder brother died and that he resembles her brother, he desperately wants to help her. He is similar to Kanako because he begins his sentences sometimes with "Skipped, Dear mama in heaven..." and is also prone to having long internal monologues (and generally looking too deeply into the most trivial of matters) and occasionally, fantasies. He also thinks much about what a person could mean when he or she is saying something. The similarity between Kanako and him is also that they both like beautiful girls. He is half-French.

Honokaa Tsutsui

Honokaa is a fan of Ryuken Ishima. She is a second-year high school student at Ame no Kisaki. She hates Kanako because she was Ishima's roommate. Honokaa and her friends (who are Ishima's fans too) had terrorized roommates of Ryuken earlier, which is why nobody wanted to live with her. Honokaa has envied Kanako and terrorized her too, such as placing seafood in Kanako's desk or in her pencil case.

Overcome Kumagai)

Homeroom teacher for Kanako, Nanami, Sachi and Yuzuru. She is a graduate of Ame no Kisaki, remembers Professor Miyamae, Kanako's mother and had met Kanako herself, when she was very young. She tells Kanako that everyone calls her "Miss Teddy bear".

RINDO Shinoji

Rindō is Matsurika Shinoji's twin brother. However, Rindō and Matsurika have almost no similarities in looks and/or personalities. One of the only things similar is their eye colour and how cruel they can be. Rindo is Shizu Shido's butler and is in a similar situation as Matsurika is in. He is one of the few people in the series who know of Shizu and Mariya Shido's true genders and identities. He loves to set up traps around the Shido residence, trying to ensnare Mariya since they were children.


	2. Chapter 1

Kanako as a child age four in a garden

"Mother, brother where are you come on out please i don't want to play anymore please "

I stumbled then began walking and yelling for what seemed like hours. I walked around the large area that we owned looking for brother and mother as they hid from me like always. I hated this game everybody just hides from me for no reason. One thing i can laugh at is the fact that brother can not touch big brother Keron or farther he just gets hives from them. This was because someone stole his pe kit in school making him hate boys even more i actually did it though hahahahha.

I don't mind them at least i can touch them with out worrying about the hives. This is one of our many differences me and brother had. they always do this hid from me for fun all because little brother gets hives it does not mean that he should get all their love dose it? I yelled for my mom and my younger twin brother they were hiding from me again like always its the same as always brother starts mom in a game of hide and seek and i am always the seeker to this game him and mother are as bad as each other that's why i hate him god i hate that brother of mine he's so mean to me even though i am the older sibling he picks on me and always gets what he wants even farther treats him like a god its like i don't exist to them

my well Keron my big brotherr is the only one who talks to me and at times me and dad talk but that's just a mask for them i hated everything about this cycle i had in my life i wanted out

"why does he get all of the attention"

i asked this as i made my way to the front gate to greet my farther home from his work. My farther a tall stolen head strong man he is a pretty important teacher and works long hours usually days at a time this was because he was high up in the school while my mother worked at the train station she is always home early she looked after my brother and picked him up i just followed them home thats how its always been for me.

"Farther your home Mom and Kanzo are hiding from me can you help me find them Dad lthere being imiture and brother will not let me near Mom again. "

My dad was already used to them doing this to me it always happened. Today was the second to last day of summer tomorrow marked two occasions one the harvest festival and the other was mine and Kanzo's birthday.

"Ahh them two are acting like children we will surprise your mom and brother come on lets go find them the old fashoned way by making some food that will get them out"

Me and farther then exited our back garden that seemed to never end. I loved that place I used to call it a labyrinth because me and Kanzo usually get lost in it. In the centre of all of the garden is our pool I don't go in it as I cant swim yet. But again brother can..Me and dad continued to walk for what seemed like an eternity looking for mom and brother we never did find them so we made food and they found us instead mom ,dad and kanzo are close to one another i had already know that but i still feel alone if it was not for him then i would die of solitude my one knight Keron thats who i adored the most and he adores me to.

Soon I came across Keron I liked him my knight in armor . I know he is not really related but still I like calling him brother or onichan at times farther hates that but I don't care because this is the only time he has spoke to me properly. Mother and farther always said that we weren't really related by blood and that he was just our guardian when they left

He lives next door so its not a problem for him to come over. In fact he prefers being called big brother even though were not. He dose not mind being called oni chan ether as he is our house holds main vistor my farther usually gets annoyed at the fact that I run to Keron instead of him our family's name was the most important thing to look after seeming our grandmother was a chairmen of the best privet schools in Japan and was on her death bed to boot

Our birthdays are the same august 31st the final day of summer and the beginning of autumn i loved autumn that's when the cherry blossoms finally begin to fall the sight of it is so romantic i have always loved that as well today was the day that fireworks went off the colours of white and pink with shades of red from the roses with the music and fancy dancing all to celebrate the day that we was born we always end up going to the shrine to pray to god for some odd reason

The days events soon dawned i woke up at sun rise and climbed to the window and watched as the sun entered the sky marking this day as my birthday today i turn five and tomorrow i start school as well as the dance lessons..

Brother soon woke up and screamed that it was our birthday god i have always hated that he made damn well shore that everybody knew that we was going to turn four today. Almost all of the school knows. He can not keep his mouth shot or stop looking at girls he is the oposit to me thats why i hate him but have no chose but to get along with him.

After brother woke everybody birthday began with the gifts I got a rosary while brother got a watch .The rest of the presents were toys and clothing for school after we opened everything i went straight to my piano lessons and begun to play a song for my brother while he danced for me may i add badly doing so. He was also learning the piano he was terrible at that too .

While i learned to dance the day soon became hotter and we ended up playing in the pool i loved the pool i cant swim but i loved the feeling of the cold air and water against my worm skin it was heaven we had ice cream that day chocolate ice cream my favourite flavour

This was my past with the people I was surposed to love my mom and dad and even Keron my first love was there that day my 4th birthday but that was one memory I still cant recall even now i cant remember this birthday one of the birthdays of my long dragging life most of which is not well known to me as i have had amnesia i cant remember from before the of six and i don't want to remember from before the age because he was there my granfarther was there god how I hate fate and destiny its always got it in for me for some reason or another

enter theme song


	3. Chapter 2

beethoven moonlight sonata plays in back ground

age 4 (12 years ago)

Soon the night drifted in and the fire works started colures danced in the sky my latest piano song blasted through the speakers The colures matched the sound if the music. I held on to the sparkler and watched the night sky as it danced with a bleeding light of lighting and fireworks it was memorising the leaves from the cherry blossoms made this a perfect night. People danced and played while children laughed and played and screamed.. As the music became more clearer the sound of the piano made my mother listen everyone then stared at me, as the music fitted in with my true emotions of how i felt. It was heavenly and peaceful soon the music shifted into a almost memorising tune this tune was mothers song she also played the piano. Her song was well beautiful.

The people around us seemed almost relaxed at the symphony that me and mother played the dancing soon turned into what seemed like ballet it was so calming and beautiful i ended up falling asleep in Kerons arms. He then carried me away and put me in bed that night it was the first night of many to come as the secret of love was soon going to wake slowly then i will learn about this emotion the simple emotion of love of which i had never experienced in my life he was my first and only love. Mother died soon after that night a day or two after it i was five when she passed away.

3 months later age 5

I was in black for today marked my mothers death anniversary . I still cant believe that mum is dead. it been 13 months since then Today was a bad charm for all of seems to be ok with her death even though he spent most of his days with mum. Kanzo does not live with me and farther now because of the hives thing. He could not live with boys so my farther dicided to move him to his brothers house in the country side he then lived with our cousins Miki and Kotoko I don't see him as often now i goes that's ok seeming i hate his habit of spying and taking photos of women and dumbness rubbing off on my results i dicided to wach over dad and stay by him.

I hated my new way of living farther ignored me and was obsessed with his work my little brother was well more into calling me names like perfetic worm and weak i could not go on with the training sessions at times i hated every day after she died i hated it

i had no escape from the pure torture and pain of school, home or my mums death this haunted me because i still slightly remembered her smile while brother got over her that bastered i hate him farther and my self for letting mother die like she did i am sorry mother so sorry.

I cried and mourned for her still its still a shock to me .I cant really remember her face or even voice but he should but cant. Me, farther and brother Keron are living alone without mom or my twin .My studies have improved i am getting top marks. If you ask me i do not need the extra education at home any more haha haha haha haha haha that's the good point in all this and the down side is the never ending torture and pain not to mention the regret of letting mom die alone like that god I hate this to hell

age 6 (10 years ago)

Today farther and me are going to moms grave we will be driving there like we used to i feel like crying but if i do Kanzo will bully me over it like usual after moms death i opened my self to Keron more he is filling in what mother is missing. I like Keron for that i wish i was that strong. Little brother has became more of a pervert, this is his way of getting over mother.

Were i have took up playing the piano more and dancing as well as school. Keron is teaching me the skills i need i still cant swim though. Little brother can . Now that i am older i think i found the words to describe love and what i have felt for Keron since back then LOVE this is How I feel for him i have never felt this type of thing before better he not find out about this or iwill be in trubble.

Farther will just start being like he use to be again this time it will be my fault it will be me who did what idid nothing to help mom i am sorry mom. The night soon came in when me and farther was making our way home and a storm picked up the sky seemed red bleached red the trees was black the rain seemed to hurt me it felt like i was being hit by hail stone and a thunder storm kicked up

I am afraid of lightning this is my weakness Kanzo does not know this i hope he never will because this classes as the 15th difference our fears him boys mine thunder storms that seems fair to me i mean does not it i still cant swim ever so there's another point i have another difference which i still don't count but its fair i mean it is two for one .

We came across a tall building that had a smudged name on it the sign had mold on it so i could not make it out never could farther . Soon a man and boy came to the door and let us in. The young boy had dark brown hair with blue eyes. he was the same age as me or at least looked like it .The old tall man and farther talked we played away from them he looked for a room for us the man he looked like his son but taller and older the boys name was Loke the son and heir to a fellow school. Dads partnership with them helped us get a room. The blood rotten moon came out making everything white the puddles glowed like diamonds the setting was mesmerising and beautiful. Farther introduced me and all i did was hide behind him because i was scared to move so i hid myself.

That night the young boy and me danced he was a fair dancer he knew the moves to the dance which surprised me. My dad was talking to the other man to trying to get us a room for the night soon the lightning covered what was left of the night. The young boy came at me he grabbed me and forced me up against the wall and bit me of all things.

His skin was cold his eyes changed red and his hair went white. Then his moth surrounded with my blood he revelled what he truly was a vampire a creature of the night. That night my farther died from bloodloss i survived but i was left with something worse than a scar. The people wiped my memory of that night to this day i cant remember what happened at the castle .They only left important things they made it look like me and farther was in a car accident and they pushed the car to the ground all to hide the fact that i stayed at the scary dark castle now owned by them and the fact as to why they were so rich they had a deep secret hidden in plain sight .

age 7 thought after reading grandmothers will (11 years ago)

Brothers hatred caused him to get hives from his own sex and my mom being around him more he is the weaker twin the impure twin. This was my fate he got the attention i got the intelignce i started to hate Kanzo and so the weal started to turn bit by bit little by little the wheel turned and so did my hatred for him this was were i saw what was going on for the first time unable to understand why i disused just to hide my emotions and any sence of sanity and just went with the flow of crossdressing

I did it for the thought of being noticed all I wanted was to be noticed as I was after the car accident or surposid accident I had Keron help me out with what I was missing he filled in what blanks I had in my work reintroduced people I know though photos thats when he got sick he died two years ago at the time two years ago well three counting this one there was romance between us he was my first lover and the person I would risk my self for the memoirs that I had was never real but was real enough to get through life after he died

I locked up my own heart and ever since then I have been distant unsocial and worst of all I loved to work and I passed everything on my first time I became a popular idol in middle school after he died i quit I never did understand as to why I continued in the first place I did not play well I could not sing and my dancing sucked but people loved it that confused me as to why i was what i was soon my plan had set and fate separated kanzo and me into what the will had predicted and what fate had wanted.

One brave full of life they will have a dead heart but a clean mind the other will have a rude mind and impure heart the one to combine there fate and minds shall develop the inheritance that used to be mine till the day you can succeed were I failed you will live as each other one lives a boy dressed in crossdressed in the girls possition as a girl and a girl as a boy the rules are as follow

1 you cant love

2 you must stay in the top 10 in school

3 if you can get someone to see the opposition in a state that there reveled the opposition has 24 to return to there former place if not the competition I have set will be settled as them as the winner

4 you cant change schools at any point

5 If any of the following are broken its anything goes but you still cant ask for help or tell any one but you can use any other method

6 if any rule is broken then the one who did it loses

7 if the person who sees the twin who is crossed dressed is a friend of the other twin it does not count

8 you cant tell anyone at all

9 you cant ask for help at any time

10 finally if you finish school by the time someone finds out the sucsessor will be chosen from school test results and posistions


	4. Chapter 3

i still have no memory of the past but i have no other chose but to continue as I was before the amnesia hit me

Age 7

Me and Kanzo are dressed in black to say fair well to every one who was gone which included a lot of family members me and Keron we lived with my grand farther who well I will just say who is a big fat mean person who hates me a lot

"all well i have left is you for company I thank you and will be looking for your guidance from now on so lets work togever on this ok I mean if its ok for you to continue to look after someone like me kero chan "

My grand farther is my guardian It was decided that as soon as they died we dressed up as the opposing twin and deserve the people around us to see who could do a better job of pretending to be the other person. This was there final wish who ever won got everything even the name I hated and wanted no part of Misami my familys true legacy and name my mothers washer blood line she hated it as much as i and marryed out of the name but i have no chose in the mannor of my name

Keron and me had a romance and I fell for him he then died in a verry disterbing way that was the day i lost my heart and spirt i became someone who had no emotion he was added to the remembrance days on top of my other family relatives it deeply effected me and made my problem worsen you should know I have no sisters just a brother but because he lived with our cosines since a young age they have a habit of calling us brother and sister this was well a natural thing for them seeming we used to live with them while both my parent was away for long periods of time and Keron was at school

We disused to do all of the anniversary visits in one seeming the remembrance days were close but my twin brother decided not to do all 3 at once to have to much time of school the school agreed to let me have a day away from education to do this there was no problem with me catching up with the others in our class. i moved it into a holiday sometime later though.

A gift I had since the accident was a photographic memory and a good one I picked up lots of information from books and school but still I had zero memories of my past except for a couple of scattered remnants of memory I had non only that night remained him Keron saving me from the lake and parts of the crash my fist memory that I can fully put togever was of a man in his teens saving me and red snow he whispered in my ear then i passed out i never did make out what he said to me i just remember his blood stained hand reaching down to me and his face against my for head after that ipassed out again

After farthers death me and brother constantly switched places between the given schools a promise was made in blood a contract that we could not change no matter what the circumstances that was switching with out a good reason to no dating and don't perv on the other sex me and brother switched places for inspection day and the other for swimming lessons the switching was done the night before discreetly in the forest between the two schools this was decided by our grand mother seeming she owned the property that surrounded that area she made everyone afraid of it by creeping kids out with fake ghost storys which were necessary for the plan

After a year I got bored of the idea but I still went along with it but soon brother changed his school destroying one of the promises he begun to automatically perv on girls because he felt save from me and the wrath I was going to inflict on him he used my name to get in the idiot never noticed that i was now free to do whatever i wanted to get my position back another rule was that if a rule was broken we can do whatever it takes to get our position something on the lines of

# that

He had become a traitor to the real set of rules that was now building up and was heading for the schools and the children and teachers would have zero control over the sudden changes between me and my brother there is 16 ways to distinguish between me and Kanzo 3 of which are to do with look personality and preference

I was stubborn head strong and needed no one I liked no one I don't have a preference in sexes at all I am bothered about is success I have a music addiction the piano mainly and when there is a good song that I can dance or do training to I do it was an automatic response to me as a kid I picked up archery, dance, piano and self-defence classes Keron made me do that but I kept it up just incise Keron was my partner in dance, music and the training until he died he passed away in my final years of middle school this was when i was younger I am now 16 like Kanzo

I plan on going after him and discreetly switch places through a males touch ha-ha

I am going to use his weakness and shift when he squirms to a defeat this plan is a fools idea but I guess I am one seeming he wants to fight me so I guess I will do just that and win then I will go in his place repair my reputation and finish high school with a good report than it's the family fortune to get after, get rich I will take over the school as chairmen / women and give Kanzo whats left this has been my plan since day one on august 31 which is in a week I will do that and for fill my plan to destroy kanzo I am going call this plan the domino affect because that's more or less what I am doing ... I think I dunno and don't care...


	5. Chapter 4

A week later in a taxi a few miles away from ame no kisaki

Dear mother in haven i have success in my plan how is my dearest brother Kanzo i have entered the male school he has enrolled him self in an all girls school ame no kisaki he is probably spying on the girls and for that he will pay big time from your true loving daughter Kanako Miyamae reporting in from a taxi on a really wet day. i am bored also I hate this

My name is Kanako Miyamae i was born and raised in Japan i am pure blooded and 16 years old 6 foot in height and perfect weight last time i checked for my age i am tall i know everyone thinks i am a year older than what i look it my curse

I said my final fair wells to my parents and old life and left for my new one. The dream of coming to this place was finally here the places name ame no kisaki and academy i have wished to come here to find out what happened that night ten years ago. The day me and farther crashed we passed by here that night so some records must be in here some were what I remember of it is pretty bad considering that I cant remember all of it and my memories from beforehand are non existent from my mind anymore all I know is knowledge I have is based on diaries and story that he told me god i so need to remember and soon

flash beck i have

On a red bleached moon me and dad stayed there in hope to have cover from a storm i think That night so long ago my memory is blurred by the replying car incident this was a memory that was placed in there some were among the incidents that happened that night I dunno were though that night i met one of dads partners and his son I remember vaguely dancing with the boy and I then get scared for some reason and run past a dog it chased me and I got attacked by it after that my memory blurs I wake up in the car and dads out cold in the drivers seat and he would not wake up then we crashed and I then wake up in a hospital room with no memory's other than a car smashing into a river

end of flash back present day age 16

thought

I was 6 at the time. this was ten years ago for me now i have noneed of a past just a future that was what iwastold at least by my grandfarther i some how know speach and basic things like that the rest just came like that as well muscle memory i think it came in andy along the way and some time after that i fel in love for the second time to me the first though as i did not remember the first

The day farther died I was 6 it happened on the same day mom died we was involved in a car accident I almost well died he saved me Keron saved me the car went into a lake I almost drowned I never did learn how to swim I hate Kanzo for that he stopped me from learning to make a difference that was noticeable even though I'm addicted to playing the piano on top of that I cant swim i mean there are 15 differences between us the son of a bitch actually forced me to stop with the swimming lessons by the reminder of the car accident that ended with me forgeting almost everything i did get moved forward a year gew to my intelligence and hight though.

That one moment of fear the day Keron first kissed me well if you class it as that he actually gave me spr or should I say he literally saved my life. I loved him honoured him for that any many other things he never did learn of my secret desire to be his I wish I told him how I felt before he died he died three years ago he died in a plain crash or surposide crash he actually died of an illness in the hospital he drowned that was the way he went Keron Kanae brother to Toichiro Kanae they are identical not twins Keron was younger he was my first love and the one person I trusted he reminds me to do my best and nothing more he pushed me to the limit this was his job as a tutor and as a lover. .

Kanzo Miyamae i am coming for you my rosary and for a thing i like to call revenge and this time unlike the rest you will never see me coming so put your grard up enemies may just be around the corner perverted younger brother i am a cooing so watch out you son of a bitch hahahahahahaha

I soon established the school and to were my twin was he was hiding in the place i wanted to see so that as a clan brake for me i had no idea why he hid in plain sight like this he is so stupid i mean i wanted nothing more but to come here to that place i am Kanako Miyamae the eldest born from the people classified as our perents you brother was born second but yet me and you had to fight for the compotion, money and schools of witch our grand perents once owned switching places cross dressing and hiding in the place of the opposite sex this was the plan that you broke baby brother .

But yet again Kanzo was the one to spoil that by trying to trick a professional lier i mean how dumb can you get Mihoshi no mori the all boys school more than a mile away from Ame no Kisaki he forced me into there for a whole semester i mean what the hell is with that he is so stupid that brother of mine is going to pay this time with blood revenge is going to be sweet and i will enjoy every last second of it infecting him with wounds i am going to record his every move then i will watch him make a goon out of him self i am a coming up so you better get running because i am a coming KANZO This Is My Revenge ha-ha ha ha-ha

This time i will be the victor of the replaying symphony that you set up i will play your little game and i will beat it and then i will destroy you Kaname Kanzo Miyamae my block headed son of a batch brother i am older i should of got the attention this is my revenge for hoging our cosins and the good life charge

I have arrived at the school in a taxi it was raining i felt the cold wet air hit my skin i loved the feeling of rain it was wet and cold it fitted perfectly I had to hide for a day may I add that was fun and absolutely boiling god the sun here shore is hot I never would of guessed coming back here would be so intended god its hot I must add that to my fact list when it is sunny you die being roasted alive Jesus Christ its hot I did not remember him saying it was hot that never tells me anything that basterd hes a yuri pig only interested in lesbians i hate him grrr ahh

Enter exit song


	6. Chapter 5

enter theme

present day

I smashed through the gates of Ame no kisaki and made my way around the campus till I saw him I could not stop now my revenge had to be done and today was perfect for a well engendered boy to be distroyed with hits I ran straight into Kanzo with a fist I swing at him never letting up on my attacks

"Kanzo die this is war now bring it and dont hold back! "

My decoration of war got Kanzo in a happy mood our fight soon turned dirty I was forced too use the skills that Keron taught me but using such things was not ideal this sort of situation and with no one around to see or to stop us. Kanzo gave this fight his all it was as if he wanted to kill me but the same feeling was trouble for me this much i could calculate.

I used one move after another not once paying attention to the surrounding me and Kanzo we went at it the fight lasted an hour with no clear winner we continued to battle this time in the pool area . Soon the strategy that I had came up with began to fall apart as Kanzo moved clear and closer to the pool difference number 15 Kanzo can swim I cant this was because memories from ten years ago prevents me from attempting to swim i got a fear of water well mainly pools, rivers and lakes I can stand baths because they dont have that much water in them so its not some sort of complete fear its just a secret that no one knows about. I am not shore about classing it as a fear because if it was it would be a really week fear. With out knowing it I let Kanzo guide me to the place I hated the pool area.

I was to cult up in the fight to notice the ever changing scenery that was my down fall when i got too cult up I forget to check things like that my one weakness. Soon Kanzo and I soon made our way to the pool.. No one saw him push me in I was still caught to what he was doing. We fought like we wanted to kill one another. Kanzo's strategy soon surpassed mine as he then pushed me straight into the deep end of the pool and he revelled himself he was open about his sex just then a kid walked passed and saw my brother in the female uniform he was topless at the time an ironic trap i set just incase ha bastered he'll never learn.

"Omg a bbbbbbboy! what the hell do i tell about this to one teachers were are they? i got to report this cross dresser teacher, teacher "

After taking a photo of my brother his chance of winning our family's money went with that kid Kanzo began to chase the little girl to at lest try to stop himself from being revelled as a cross dresser Her face turned red as Kanzo chased her I was still under the water trying to get back up to the top again Kanzo had yet again forgot the problem and most dangerous of our difference I could not swim and he left me there to drown the dick.

"dick head help me out of here mother fucker "

I cried for help while Kanzo had his hands full he was still focused on the girl who saw him and took a photo of him while he was in the girls uniform and topless i smiled and gigled at the scene

thought

plan 2 sucsessfully worked at least

"Hey girl stop let me explain wait don't no don't tell no oo no my life is over why does life suck this badly Goodbye ame no kasiki and hello hive city."

Taking a photo of a topless Kanzo his secret was now known and seen I had won the family's money, reputation and schools were now mine not just that but everything was about to be revelled.

Meanwhile Rindō was walking past the pool in his swim suit he the dived into the water and to his surprise I was in there drowning one of my most embarrassing entrances and exits I have ever experienced in my life by one the top one was someone giving me spr no guesses there Keron cough cough after a car accident that almost killed me that definitely tops drowning in a shore i think.

"Hey Kanako what are you doing in here? I thought you was going to go home"

I stared at the boy in the pool as well he know Kanzo or should I say me i could not swim and drowning was out of the question so i said anything that came to mind he baught it though

"Well at the moment not sinking i Erm it was hot so I got into well jumped in the pool no actually i was pushed in by this boy and i am not making any sence"

I was still confused about the situation so i messed up on what i was gona say he wouldn't by that or thats what i thought luckily i was floating not drownijng at least well for the time being that is gulp

In head I was telling my self to not explain myself any further

(does he not know cant swim god I am going to drown)

I pushed my self closer to the young boy trying desperately not to drown like I did ten years ago

"er hey Kanako tell me why are you staying in one spot cant you swim or something can you swim cuz it looks like your trying not to sink"

i was shocked at his response

in head

"what do I do if he finds out I cant swim my other secret will be found out to I mean Kanzo can swim really well oh God what do i do "

I began to slowly panic I know i could not swim but Kanzo could.

In head

"what do i do now If I tell him I cant swim or if I end up going under Kanzo will win because he can swim god how I hate him"

He then lay on his back and swam to were I was he them hugged me I was shocked by this point I did not know what to do he was touching me and with Kanzos hives problem I can't allow any one to see him hugging me like this I stayed in one spot while he hugged me i whimperedd lightly at the thoughts in my mind.

"Hey what are you doing please stop "

I whimpered and put on the cry baby act. He then hugged me tiger that was uncomfortable and dangerously to close I was shocked he hugged me out of no where he looks like Keron and even smelt like him God who is this man and why does he smell and look like big brother? I questioned my self like usual also I could not tell him the truth

"If you cant swim I will help you I am just here to help so let me let me help you if it helps you can lean on me it would be ok with me if you do so it would be no trubble just let me up you Kanako"

He smelled just like my older brother his voice was the same this man even looked like him but I needed a response and I needed it as soon as possible I quickly made a response but his words was just like his and looking at him now he looked just like he did I blinked and came up with the courage to talk

" i think i should be ok if i dont move "

Rindō stared at me and hugged me again I used words as a way of distrackting him

"ok kanako we need toget out now so lets get out before we get in trubble you ok with that Kanako well let me help I will get you out of here ok comif you start tosink i will save you ok"

he smiled while saying that i blushed a little because from that angle he really did look like Keron and for a split second my memory of him imprinted its self onto this boy of who I did not know yet the butler to a kind crossdreddor I did not know this yet but i would soon discover that though .

Me and the boy swam to the ladders After being chased by the millions of girls Kanzo disused to go back to the pool area. I was about to get out when he came crashing on top of me Kanzo dived on top of me pushing me under the water .The boy just stood in shock Kanzo on the other hand laughed about it

"Wahl"

(sound effect splashing and a slight scream)

I continued to go under as Kanzo went to the top of the pool sitting on the ladder and my only chance to exit the pool

"Ha get me now bitches hahahaha good thing Kanako did not see that other wise I will be in trouble ah finally free ha-ha oh hey why you here? I thought the twins had that training thing or some thing like that oh that reminds me have you seen my sister I thought she was in here?"

i was still sinking and losing oxygen and fast

Meanwhile on the surface my brother was being questioned by Rindo and talking with him he gave Rindo the long boring explanation of who he was and why he was here the boy stood there in confusion and shock. to reply he lissoned and was learning about him and my family and he also why my brother was there that day and what was really on with the uniform my brother lied and he did not notice.

(In head

swim i need to swim but i cant swim i am falling who i am i any way is the only thing i know real thing i know for shore only my name and peaces of a horrible history all i remember is death lots of pain and suffering why though is that all no there was love was not there no it was only for a sibling yes thats right or is it who am i oh i remember i am Kanako first born daughter to a professor and twin sister to my perverted younger twin yes i am at Ame No Kisiki the place were mother met farther and the place of my past i need to swim i need to i must Swim toservive but why though do i feel this waywhats the point?

meanwhile on the serface

"So you see thats who i am by the way were is Kanako I left her right here did you help her out because that girl cant swim now where is she. She would well let no one know that she cant swim she's still one stuben knuckle head that older sister of more "

Rindo just stood in confusion as both of them saw bubbles rising from below the water

"Kanako, Kanako its not funny Kanako she probably left to dry off some where I am going to get out now and surrender my self to the girls and try to explain my situation to them or should I say my revenge scheme to them hahaha year maybe not "

Kanzo left the pool leavng Rindo in a confused state of mind I was still drowning in the pool yet again people forget me he forgot about the 15th difference between me and himself I can not swim nor have I ever been able to swim. Kanzo soon escaped the point of losing the war between me and him by saying that he was playing arrounf and he was my younger twin brother he wanted to trick people the dick

Maria and Shizu soon found the confused butler and asked him what was up with him that's when Shizu saw the air bubbles that I was slowly giving off.

"Hey erm who's drowning I mean who cant swim because someone is well erm drowning should i tell someone"

stuttering between words Rindo and Maria saw the air bubbles that i was letting off

"He's right someone is under the water but who?"

All three of them stood trying to figure out who exactly was drowning

"Hey Kanako come out you witch God I hate sisters there as bad as boysand of one another hey Maria and Shizu have you seen Kanako around she's kind of gone MIA if you get my drift "

Kanzo walked by looking at them and for me

"Oh sorry hey who are you and how do you now Kanako?"

Both Maria and Shizu was confused on to who this boy was

"Oh erm Kanzo's the name i am Kanako's younger twin brother well if i count as that nice to meet you I guess have you seen her any were she's done a dispensing act on me or should i call her cousin now seeming i have been adopted by our unkle making us cousins now"

Kanzo stood greeting the people that he already met before this was getting weird they forgot about who was I the pool me am I really that forgettable i mean really am i huh


	7. Chapter 6

(the song slow life hit the screen /2M7pv6amtlM)

I lay there unable to move the last of my strength had gone I questioned my self in my head

"Why cant I move its like back then this time he will not be able to save me if only I could swim then this will not be happening wait why is it becoming blurred I feel so heavy I cant do any thing why cant i move swim don't let it go black stop I dont want to die here I have things to do here stop please let me live swim move fight. Don't go don't swim please swim "

My body sank deeper into the pool the area started to go black and before I knew it was black. I saw a light I never wanted to go to the light I heard voices telling me to go but I did not move the light was my memories the thing that i wanted was with in this golden the surface I lay there the swimming teacher saved me

I was surrounded with people but the only one helping me was my brother who looked identical to me a curse that I hated no one know how I ended up almost drowning well my brother and Rindo saw the accident take place it was not a planed thing my mind was gone I was surrounded in darkness.

That's when a piano song hit my head it was the ballet mother played with Keron I saw a room my room I looked around I was not at the school but at home with Keron and mother and dad was there to I was back at home I think this was the day that I first cross dressed the day mom smiled at me and actually gave me affection god how I loved doing what I did I thank myself for doing so.

Past age 4

"Looks like she's finally awake her fever has gone down she's also wakeing up that's good we can question her now just don't go over bored she's still ill" my farther bellowed as i started to wake up

"hey Kanako how are you feeling i bet things are a bit blurred your stupid you know that right dressing up like Kanzo just to get your mothers attention what was you thinking being so ridiculous hey are you looking to me you better not fall a sleep on me little lady" KEeron was also upset with me for some reason to.

Keron my first love the younger sibling to Toichiro Kanae they were identical in the way that they spoke looked and smelt but Keron was the younger sibling he died from a plain accident the plain crashed into the ocean this was when i was 14 two years ago my farther died when i was six ten years ago and my mom died when i was three days into being four all of them died only a couple of days after one another but in different years

i decided to visit them on the same day because there deaths was so closely linked togever. My world went black again this time I walked in to the light things like that annoyed me then a voice hit me this time it was Keron he was telling me to wake up and breathe i felt my self slip back into the darkness again i could not move my mind was controlling me again like it did so long ago.

Present day

"Are you going to help me she's barely breathing and I cant I don't know how to help her danm it shes the one who knows this shit yet she cant swim its ironic"

kanzo started to panic I was not breathing strongly the person who saved me was the pe teacher. The t students turned red in the face spr the one way to help somone when there like this ment giving the kiss of life therefore giving up there first kiss not really if you ask me though to someone of the same sex as them no one wanted that well i got to say its a stupid excuse there all wierder than kanzo is and he needs to calm down at least i am breathing moron.

My brother still panicked i started to mumble which freacked everyone out what i was saying was a bit romantic and mushy though i was not that loud i think any way i would not of known that

In my head. past ten years age 6.

It was dark and raining there was a flood and a raging storm that night a car drove down the road I was half a sleep we was driving to mothers grave we finally got there I walked for only a few seconds then me and dad walked to her grave and placed flowers and burned the black sticks and placed food on the grave and began to pray it began torain it was the perfect way to say goodbye to somone i disuided to apoliguise to her seeming i never gpot the chance to before she died

"Mom I am sorry I should of stayed as I was I shouldn't have dressed as brother all I wanted was you to love me like you did him I am sorry all i wanted was attention sorry i never got to apologize to you mother I am sorry now come back to dad and everyone else they and i miss you "

I apologised farther then hugged me while the rain covered my face and hair making it look like i was crying i was not though he shed a tear or to again unlike me its not like i did not want to i just couldnot it was werthless to cry now that she was dead she hated tears anyway.

"That's enough tears now lets go we have prayed our respects now lets go home its getting dark and the storm is picking up again "

farther was right but I did not go I waited for the black sticks to burn out by that time it was pitch black and it began to rain harder the thunder was the main reason I wanted to go i was afraid of lighting and storms. I soon fell asleep the car horn woke me up dad was a sleep at the well he died earlyer that night the doctors said it was a heart attack that didi it they were wrong there was bullet holles in the window of the car and the bullet shot through my shoulder i must have gone into a deep state of shock and passedout i woke up again to a lightnng hitting the car past that was blured it began to fade this was because my body began to wake up

I forced my self back in to the memory of that day i needed to see what happened for myself . The horn of the car still rang in my ears then a sharp corner pushed the car of the road and sent it rolling down the jagged hill the car began to spin then the force of the spinning Sent the car in to the river. My body was still feeling the impact of both of the drowning incident and put them togever I slowly woke up while the car crashed deeper down into the river and i begun to drawn i was hurt i had scars and a deep cut on me i never know what off i guessed it was from the impact or the trees something like that was posible seeming there was glass everywere.

I panicked I undid the safety lock on the windows by accident i tried to wake farther up making the car windows go down letting in the lake water soon the car filled with water and I began to drown I was forced to my seat as my seat belt did not come unlocked I was trapped soon my body began to become cold and i begun to drown and i passed out from everything that happened

Keron saw the car go off the road and followed it to the river were he saw me struggling to get free from the car he then dived into the river swam to were I was he saw that farther had already died so he left him and saved me by the time we got back to dry land I stopped breathing then he offered spr after that I let the memory fade and thought my self back in to my own mind again after seeing that he killed a fox and the snow was just sut caused frommthe impact and smoke it was also water vaper glittering in the moonlight.

Present day

"She's waking up i think"

Rindo was somehow at the side of me my vision was blurred and only for a second I reversed the occasions around i was facing him when i woke up i pictured my older brother

"onichan"

that's all i said before passing out everyone stared at me and rindo blushed lightly for some reason

I passed out after that for half a day I may add

"Who is oni chan that means big brother in japanise does not it but she has no wait is she no it cant be him can it"

Kanzo turned red as they asked him that he did not want to reply but he had no chose but to

"Big brother the one who was not related by blood he belonged to another family she's talking about him her erm I am just going to say that they were close I mean really close about ten years ago she was involved in a car accident and he ended up kissing her and performing spr he he well i hated him but to her he was her well everything he died two years ago if my memory serves me correctly"

After Kanzo explained about Keron the swimming teacher took me to the nurses office were I was out cold for a day Shizu and Maria switched places again. After that Maria he stayed at my bed side both the doctor and him just waited for me to wake up .But that was not going to happen for half a day god i hate life twise this has accured and twise i have defeted death from a moron who i would fall for i guess its time to move on i guess he wont be returning to me any time soon oni chan wait for me would you i will come for you like you did me so long ago i will become like you just wait and see


	8. Chapter 7

Half a day passed and I finally woke up Maria was at the side of my bed he was sleeping in the seat I was to pissed off to notice him sleeping in the room I could not focus on him ail could do was feal an incredible pain I was into much shock and pain to even move a muscle or give a damn about him sleeping next to me I lay back down and slept more Rindo came in and waited for me to wake up he ended up falling asleep himself right next to me i may add .

I woke up an hour later

"Same as before I lost to that bastered again why why is it why he know well that I can't swim but no its the lets let my older sibling drown so I can win plan that bastered and that god damned game Kanzo your a fucking dammed dead man I will kill you. Ow ow my head hurts how long was I out a day two days ow oh man tests are next week to. That goon that thing he do this this that boy he is going to pay this time I will cut his head off just wait little brother I will surpass you and distroy you its only a matter of time"

Throwing my fist in the air I made a promise of surpassing my younger brother my goal for everything defined its self in to me beating him. I could not calm down the anger stopped me from resting I looked at the plain room of which I was so formulary used to the infirmity. I saw a clock its ticking rattled in my head it became louder and almost defening my head became heavy and i could not stand this sudden surge of never ending pain the room became blurred again a sharp pain also followed I could not stand itat all my body just clapsed from it

30 minuts later after wakeing up I sat in a ball holding my head I tried to lay down but that made it worse. I sobbed quietly the pain was to much to bare i did not cry to sobbed. Then I heard someone coming so i lay down despite the never ending pain that surged throughout my body and faked that I was a sleep this was a defence for me the pain that filled my body was far to much to tolerate I could not stand it i wanted nothing more but to scream but again I felt myself drift off this time it was because of the pain,shock and fear that made my body give up.

In head

"Its going dark again but why now why does it hurt so very so badly its not my head but the scar from that time but the scar its reacting to the pool water why now though someone please help me I can't stand this pain please someone tell me whats happening please Keron, mother , farther somebody help me!"

I cried in my head I could not stand the never ending sharp pains that hit my body it felt like someone shot me or even worse I have been this way before but when I cant remember why cant I remember

Meanwhile on the out side of my mind I began panting and I began to show the signs that I was in grant pain my body acted to the pain by placing my mind on to what looked like a fever but it was my memory the pain and shock of drowning that forced my body into this state of consciousness the state that i had been in before so long ago.

"Hey is she really ok she does not look to good and they said that she would be waking up soon but she's oh God I cant even say it."

My brothers fellow friends and class mates were not so shore that i was going to wake up I began to talk in my sleep i was panting and saying no as if someone was after me.

"No please farther no dad no this cant be happening dad please wake up don't leave me alone please beg of you farther"

I also moved it was as if I was possessed by that memory the memory of my fathers death and my mothers final wish i was trapped in the memory of my worst moments i saw how mom and dad and kanzo pulse grandmother a day before they passed away i was cursed and this was it.

"Kanako wake up please Kanako wake up"

My friends tried to snap me out of the dream but that only use things worse. My panting became more fluent my temperature rocketed and all I could do was let the memory pass the only problem with that was the fact that I talked in my sleep and was clear about what I was talking about my mind was replying the fatal memoryst even Kanzo and dads they were the memorys of the final day I spent with them before they died or should I say my final moments with them. I spoke more of farther than mom and Keron I hated and loved that memory I was benched on that one

memory age 6 in car

"Farther not you to first it was mother and now you this is crazy it cant be true dad say something wake up please and save me farther!"

outside head

The doctor entered the room and noticed my rapidly changing condition i screamed quietly i was in the memory that haunted me fathers death and that night ten years ago.

"God why did non of you get me this is bad if she continues like this it would be likely she would go into cardiac arrest I need this and this oh erm some of this two of this. Now then someone hold her down I will attempt to lower her fever and ease the pain but this is not a one hundred present ok lets just hope she can cope for now at least for the moment that is if she gets any worse press this beeper and I will come and someone wake them up "

The school doctor was still concerned about my current situation and how quickly it escalated this was another thing i could not stop the conditions from escalating this was a repete of last time the time when i was a child it was after the car accident i had sliped in and out of death at least five time that day .

doctors thought

"I wonder could she be that same kid form all them years ago I have not seen any reaction like this since then is there a connection between them two children i wonder "

I began to pant a bit faster this time I started mumbling someone else's name all I said was mother for a weird reason i started to remember her funeral this memory my mother had only just died i was 4 this wasafter the funeral i believe we was finally ready to say good bye at her grave I was sad but I never cried I was holding back for the sake of my younger siblings this was to show dominance and strength in front of them when me and Keron were alone I don't stop crying I do it secretly and far away from everyone especially my twin brother who would of laughed at me Keron he kissed me shortly after i had finished crying the jerk

In head age14 deaths mom and dad and grandmother

"Mother, and now grandmother and dad this not fair why is life so unfair oni chan please don't go like they did I would not be able to live with myself if you went like they did oni chan"

I cried that day by the lake after grandfarther told him to leave from an arguement little did I know is he had no chose but to go my grand farthers dission could not be undone not even by me.

I began crying I could not stop this memory was the most painful of them all the day Keron left he promised that he would come back for me he never did. His flight crashed into the Atlantic and he died the memoirs of him and me and how my life used to be like upset me. Ever since Keron died I have blamed myself for it seeming i never told him my secret he left .

I chased his car to tell him how I felt that day I was going to say my hidden emotion to him i was going to tell him that i was in love with him.

"Keron kero chan wait I I ONIIIII CHHHHANNNNNNNNNNNN "

The car stopped I was crying and I ran him straight into the ground the cherry blossoms started to fall I closed my eyes and just said it .

"I love you Keron I love you I always have always felt that so please you don't have to go stay and this time stay with me. "

I cried and blushed he then patted my head and hugged me

" Don't be stupid I am only going to decline then I will come straight back for you because your my dearest treasure I will give you my heart and soul and risk it all for you i promise that I will return so don't find a boyfriend because as of this moment you belong to me Kanachan remember that i will always love you from the moment we met I diced to make you mine and besides I was your fist kiss and you was mine "

I was lost for words I was also confused so forced to sit i watched him go.

I held onto his words and I placed them in my heart for my knight had been found but would soon be lost and the thing he left for me was her pendant I lost in the car accident mothers old pendant the pendant true name was lost Kanzo stole it in my second to last year of middle school I have chased him for it ever since I guard this with my life yet he stole it when i was not sround toprotect it I have it back now but I will not lose it again even if it means to much for me than for him my life belongs to Keron so I must guard it but ha-ha I did end up pinching it of Kanzo in the fight the stupid son of a bitch left it in his pocket I stole it before falling in the pool luckily I am still wearing it around my TAKE THAT KANZO I WIN HAHAHAHA i win ha you will never get this back not while i live

i smiled evily and mumbled the words stupid idiot i win that confused people.


	9. Chapter 8

I soon woke up I almost screaming from the pain i felt god i hated that

My brother was the only one in the room everyone else left me to rest

" I am sorry I am sorry i am so sorry "

I started crying then Maria came in I was sat snivelling my brother was there talking to me

" you insignificant worm do you have any idea over how long it took me to explain everything cut it out ok I don't need the extra pressure you know the promise don't you and no of us can brake that remember this ok i will be back make sure you don't act like you would and try to act more like me worm "

I sat looking down I mumbled in reply

" I understand that Kanzo but do understand this its not my fault that thing that happened so many years ago is to blame I try not to cause trouble as long as you quit dressing as me I hate switching places with you I don't like it boys there so I don't I cant ok I know u get hives but I want to come here were I belong and let friends be my guide no matter how you look at it we cant keep it up I mean you are taller you weigh more and well our preferences are to different and well I have already won so you have no chose but to go back and youn broke the rules first so keep your trapshut god i have a head ache how long was i out "

I sat in depression I know that they would ask about my brother and the trading I was going to tell them the truth about our true last my name um I still hate being related to it.

After being out for so long my friends came to check on me

" Kanako we were so worried about you were so sorry we should of helped "

A small kid with orange hair hugged me then a girl with brown hair with glasses came in she was I would say tall in height after that my roommate Maria then a tall girl with black hair and Maria's maid then a doctor came in

I started at the amount of people who know me then it hit me an arm came out of no were this arm belonged to Rindo Shinoji the person who I thought resembled my late older brother or should I say lover Kanzo Kanae who is Toichiro Kanae's younger brother I stared at the man who was tlaying next to me i stared at him with shock almost calling big brother but then I started crying and mumbling in my head

" I am sorry big brother i will always love you " i said it in my head luckly

I snapped back to reality as soon as I did the girl with orange hair spoke to me

" hey Kanako why are you crying are you sad coz if you are sad then were all here so smile a little ok"

I sat in amazement at this little girl I patted her on the head like he did for me

" I am not crying because I am sad I am crying because you all care for someone as minor as me i thank you for that "

after that I smiled and giggled as thoughts of my victory hit my mine

" now then were are me cloths any way oh that's still on I thought i lost this for a second there woo never taking this off again because the person who gave this to me was my most precious treasure "

After saying that they looked at me with worry then the doctor spoke out i really do need to learn names dont i god now pay attention and pick them up ok me

" Kanako erm last turn you didn't get a examination because you blacked out from that nosebleed while your in a good condition why don't I do it so you don't get kicked out for not having one "

I sat for a second and blushed slightly I was embarrassed and thought my brother dodged it in an odd fashion then mumbled again

" if you must then I would have no problem with it and it may stop you from wasting your time on a later date so shore ok just tell me were to stand then i will do it "

the doctor was in shock I was willing to do it in front of one all my friends and in front of a boy she was lost for words meanwhile the person who was beside me was still sleeping I completely forgot about this man who I had zero idea over his name

"hey lazy get up and get out of the room for about 5 minutes now would be appropriate move it Rindo "

I was in shock for only a second she scared me but yet there was a god around her after that I looked at the man I spoke in I almost cried at that name his name such a noble meaning to it

After everyone stared at me as if I did not do that before Rindo left the room while i got undressed Maria was determined to levee the room but the doctor forced her to stay lol

"But i oh god why"

she mumbled this while i got undressed by this point Maria turned red

"Erm is she ok they have done this before right i mean they are room mates after all i don't see what the commotion is about"

the girl with glasses was right i mean my brother Kanzo must have gotten changed in front of oh wait he must of left the room to hide himself that dickhead is smart but he is messing with me after all

"its ok Maria and i usually leave the room while each other gets changed you know for personal privacy this way nothing funny happens so to answer your question no i have not done this before well not in the same room that isbut i wdohave a teshurt on underneth so iw will keep that on is that ok with you all"

my quote made him blush less and it put there minds at an ease they nooded in agreement to my idea

"So what your saying kanako if one of you two was a lesbian lets just say you would want to do something erm unhanded i see so that's why she seemed surprised by all this i still don't get the whole picture as to why you would get changed individually but i do get that thought"

After that she pushed up her glasses sat on a chair and started to read I just shrugged of the weird feeling and continued to get undressed Rindo had already left so there was no stopping me.

"Ok kanako hmm your height has well you've shrunk last time I checked you were taller that's odd you weight is perfect for the height but again its different from before whats going on here bust is well different two "

I squealed in well shy ness the doctor looked in surprise i looked down while she noted the changes again i was upset i began whispering again

"i guess something's cant be changed damn it all why do i have to be so small compared to him i am a might i hate him but then yet again no one can tell even the most simplest differences between Kanzo and my self "

after mumbling the doctor looked at me with an odd expression after she heard what I said

"so who is Kanzo a boyfriend may he tell the details while i finish you off ok"

the doctor went girly girl on me she was in fan made i giggled

"Well he is not a boyfriend he is my younger twin brother he stands at 7,2 and is a big fat pig and yet no one can tell us apart they always think that he is smaller because i am five minutes older but its the opposite way round he is taller i am smarter and yet my final scores sucked god i hate all this cant wait for the next tests i will defeat the grading system and get 100 on everything this time i shall prevail any way were more like cousins now seeming he got adopted by my unkle a cupple of months back so year "

After explaining and going on my usual i will kick his ass thing i throw up a fist making it a promise this made the doctor giggle no one had seen me fired up before i guess he never tried to defeat me ha I will show him

"You seem to be in perfect health oh what the ah it says here that wow is this true Kanako your records show that you were in a car accident a couple of years back and that you have amnesia from before the age of six now that cant be right it wont be possible to learn so many things in so little time "

The doctor thought the records lied but they was right looked to the ground in shame she was right it was not possible for regular people but yet i did learn because he helped me i learn the basics in a week then after that i guess everything else kicked in i automatically could play the piano a habit i guess i caught up to the lessons to fast i guess that's when i learned of my special gift i was an observer i could adapt to situations to quickly my level of intelligence sky rocketed that's why i got high score in every subject in middle school that's how i came to be placed here and moved forward a year

"The records don't lie its true that night years ago was the worst thing that happened i ended up in a compleate brain drain and i know its impossible so tell me how was it possible for me to learn so fast i never could find that answer it was not in any of the books i read"

the doctor looked at me with shock even she did not know why i would learned so fast .

"well Kanako i don't know that answer but i do know that your perfectly healthy and that thoughs nosebleeds was not a sign of preference just an amnesia affect i must note that for future referencing way why don't you and your friends go to the last half of your lesions and erm Kanako take it easy in the future and next time tell us these types of things ok."

She smiled and i promised to let them all in on some of my secrets i am glad i said some hahaha any way mission get my memories back commencing as a kid i came here with farther and mother i don't know when all i know is that this place was a part of my past it may cause my memory to return this is the other reason why i came to Ame No Kisaki

that and to stop brother now then i best learn these peoples names and fast before they notice that i don't know there names and blow my fresh cover looks like brother has gone back to the male side but i best keep my guard up that's one less bothering task hm learning how to be my brother lets just see how this afternoon goes for now and i must pray that this all goes according to plan part one was a success besides a few miner set backs i have arrived into Ame no kisaki with out a hit i was not expecting a examination though and she did not mention that or should i say them my birth mark and scar from back then i guess she did not notice ha i role on this switching with out getting noticed thing this is going to be a cake walk for me ha ha


	10. Chapter 9

thought while walking

I had the examonation test and a small one at that measurement of height and weight and sight blood pressure test and well randumness god I am thankful I was clothed for that people actually thought i wo;ld strip hahaha not gona happen espsually since there was a boy outside the roomafter the examination the teacher noted new things like weight height and mentioned the amnesia that i was struck with as a kid for the rest of the day i will revise everything from the class and lisson to conversations through the wall i learned a lot just by watching them i was left to rest as if i needed that i quickly fell asleep from the boredom and had another memory of a time I did not want to remember .

memory 12 and two weeks old

I was in my final years of middle school i just finished one of the tests I fell sleep during the final twenty minuets. I always got top marks on everything I did fall asleep this time was an accident but I could not help it I was ill. I always did fight and refuse to rest

I had started with my exams again .I always got top marks even back then I also did small jobs back then I had no friends I did not join any clubs I got extra credit through helping the teachers with small jobs. I had my own part time job it paid extremely well considering I was still in middle school but because of my older brother was the second in command there I got the job.

My dad was dead at the time me and him lived in a small apartment the people who lived around us and the manager just assumed we were brother and sister which did not bother me or him. The payment for the place was really cheap the place was run down and old me and my brother fixed up our apartment and he did some pluming on the place. I chipped in with odd jobs for the people around that area and focused on my studies. Me and my brother had only just ran away.

Back then I was hiding from my grandfather who wanted me to marry a boy to expand his company the dick after what he did i dont blame Keron for taking me away with him I tried refusing and that's when the running away scheme came into play not only was he bugging me to marry a stranger but other people know of the arrangement and hated me for it. So me and my older brother ran we never did stay in one place for long moving from country to city we travailed for miles .I got sick on the road I picked up the same fever that I had now.

Me and my brother moved to this small town ,I was moved a head in classes at the time I was twelve that year. It was my first time away from being home schooled and my first time away from a mansion .I was brought up in big houses, I had never been in a place small .I never needed to be careful with how much I spent before ,I found it fun and existing these were the best years of my life I enjoyed the fun of working it was refressing to do things for myself again after so long on depending on maids i hated that life i love this though .

I helped pay bills with the money I got I even had some money for myself I saved this for emergences such as my granddad finding us that's why I fought off any illness so brother could work. I never admitted to being ill I just continued with my everyday life but the illness I had now was worsening because of my constant way of pushing my self ,

This was my second time being struck with a fever but last time it came all at once this time it took its time at first it was just a headache then I felt dizzy then in the test I saw double i got extremely tired and before I know it I was asleep luckily I was finished, I was double checking when I fell asleep I woke up and my condition had gotten worse .I was about to collapse I needed to fight so I mentioned nothing to anyone about my temperature I continued and said nothing my temperature rose to the point that it showed in my face it was flustered my eyes were heavy I could not even pick myself off the set

I got up slowly and walked to my next lesson this time I was sweating I had no test in this subject we was watching a film to do with our next project it was lucky I did not watch the film I collapsed on the seat and slept through the movie the teacher tried to wake me up but he couldn't get me up the bell eventually woke me up my fever got even worse and I collapsed on the way to my final lesson.

My brother was in shock when he was told that I passed out in school he scolded me for not being truthful I told him that I only wanted to help that day was one of my best childhood memories because he ended up carrying me like a princess another reason why I loved him so much he was kind hearted and focused only on me .which was upsetting to me because i did not want him to but he did he was a gentle man in his way i always had loved him from a young age i had a deep crush on the man who was now looking after me i did not know weather to feal guilty or happy i was conflicting with myself seeming everyone thought we were siblings it was tabu to love one another i mean as a kid i did not feel this way not till that day the day i fell for him and only him thats all i could think about was him my Keron my love my crush my everything

present day

Soon after waking up and getting ready the strange girls who know Kanzo dragged me to class. I would not of minded sleeping more I never spoke . I observed and lissoned i needed to find out named and detailed information on the people brother had got a connection to and fast.

In head

"For now I am safe but soon they will know like before they will know like before find out about my past and throw me out. My past I don't remember it I wish to have that the memory of then kindergarten I cant remember past my final two years of middle school the only days I actually had was spent packaging up on most of my skills and intelligence not to mention I never talked I never made friends apart from her no one know me but here there are rumours.. Everyone knows me or of my name and personality or should I say Kanzo's his stupidity and lack of concentration this is my final chance to set that record straight and destroy him once and for all."

I thought this while walking to class with the people i know or well Kanzo's friends I entered the classroom with the girls it was the wired silence that freaked me out a bit more than usual i would not talk to people i would just sit down but i know i could not do that..

In head

"Looks like the whole class know Kanzo not only that but it looks like I am the class president hmmm I guess this will not be as easy as I thought "

I stared at the people I was shy and not one to easily start conversation but yet again I did need to apologise here goes nothing.

"Erm I hello sssorry erm sorry for worrying you all it won't happen again. "

I was scared as fuck just looking at them. I had never done anything like this before so you could not blame me for freaking out .I apologised i was scared like hell I I hated large crowds like this it frightened me but I quickly got a reply off one of Kanzo's friends and god I need to learn her name.

"Hey Kanako you seem to be out of it so try your best ok on the test I mean. "

The girl with orange hair smiled politely at me she seemed sweet so I did not ignore her

"Erm I am ok I just its nothing and thanks I will "

Soon the first test began Math test easy i may add

"Erm to easy "

twenty minutes drifted bye many of the students got stuck. I had completed half of the questions so I was taking a brake for about five minutes soon twenty minuets was left in the test I was out cold on the table this time. I was finished I always had time left over it was my curse and my gift as well .

"Kanako hey Kanako oy "

The person sat next to my tried to wake me up I slightly snored luckily I was quiet I also mumbled in my sleep I only said things like "Kanzo your going down" or stupid things like that something that Kanzo never did again I had to hide that in the male school god I hated being him. Soon the bell woke me up from my slumber I woke up like my usual self I did not try to copy Kanzo like i was taught to.

"Finally awake I see Kanako nice to see you "

The teacher and the class stared at me as I yawned I said nothing but the teacher kept on commenting.

"Did you have a good nap in the middle of the test I just hope you finished I will be looking forward to marking them "

I sat for a second and grunted in my head like usual I spoke quietly so she would not hear me

"The work was easy"

I said only that then looked out of the window while they talked amongst them self's again one of Kanzo's friends talked to me this time it was the person with long black hair on who talked

"Wow Kanako never seen you do that before."

I looked at the girl then looked out of the window

Then replied I looked at her and smiled

"year erm it was easy so I just finished it sooner and fell asleep "

I said it in a sad tone she stared at me then talked again she was like me she was shy and did not talk much she did sports like me .

"ok well me and the others are going to the archery competition you should join us"

I stared almost in fear of that one memory that memory of her I still did not want to see a bow and arrow again but I needed to pretend to be Kanzo for a while and I did need to learn names by any means necessary.

"erm shore ok see you there at lunch I have something to do so I will see you next lesson bye"

I stood up and left with out telling her where I was going I walked down the corridor and went up the stares past the school councillor room and to the roof .I was followed by the sweet orange haired girl

"what the best tell them about this and get them to "

She then walked away and ran for her friends I was on the roof at that point I was enjoying the breeze this is one of my hobbies I loves the autumn air but I know that this was the fall breeze you could smell salt on the wind that indicated that winter was closing in

" A week that's all I would need to fit in here "

I mumbled this I usual talked to my self in areas like this one

"I guess that's as long as I would need to get to know names and information on these people and what brother did and any other secrets I will find the past here I hope they will not do research on me in till then I have to settle the rumours I guess being kissed by a boy is all it would take to start flames of wonder but I do not have such time or even the night was to express that emotion especially to a boy of his predecessors and family aquatinters "

I giggled at that thought and sat at the edge I loved the view and the breeze

" Kanako don't jump"

Someone saying don't jump what I laughed at that thought I yelled back at the voice

"why would I do that I mean have you seen the view and felt the air from up here as well I have a goal to crush why would I jump I said that in reply with out looking behind me

" ever way I cant do that with out getting my memories back "

I said that then I let the breeze do its job a teacher walked by even she thought I was going to jump no one had ever went to the roof for the view and breeze before I did not know that some girls called the roof the jumping spot but to me it was my freedom spot I then let the air and scene settle my mind

"I Hate Kanzo woo hes a complete dunce i hate life it sucks "

I yelled this for fun then the bell rang for class I got up and headed for my next period without knowing that a teacher and five students believed I would jump of a roof. the morons never stayed to see me yell my anger out talk about not observing the situation lol i feel like laughting at them badly

Lol weirdoes I have to much to live for before I even think about suicide. i mean i do have my final mystory to solve and all i have no thoughts of death not yet anyway morons are always funny and the same lol


	11. Chapter 10

The final bell rang I got up walked out the door and I headed for last period for my next period without knowing that a teacher and student believed I would jump off a roof . As I entered the class the girl from before was crying I could not stand that crying girls so I talked to her and hugged her not in a sexual way but as a friend

"hey its ok tell me whets up hey stop crying "

She snivelled as she spoke softly

"well my friend jumped off the hey wait a moment Kanako I thought you jumped"

I started laughing softly

"what do you mean I just sat on the roof for some air and the scenery there is amazing "

I started giggling at my thought

"try it its actually really relaxing "

She laughed loudly

" Kanako don't scare me like that don't do that again"

After the giggle attack the teacher walked in expecting me to be dead she just stared at me after I explained why I was on the school roof as if it was a crime to love the scenery and air coming from the estate then class began i soon got hungry though we were about to start a test yet again in a lesson i had no idea what it was on i still did it with much thought behind my answers

"you hungry I got snacks from the other day want some"

I had a thankful ness glow in my eyes again she saved me from getting in trouble I mumbled thank you in her ear as I took a couple of sweets I thanked her yet I still did not know her name she spoke softly

"did you do well in the test I missed a lot of questions my self "

I was confused was she talking about the teat well I guess she is might as well answer in the best ability I can

" year I think so that last one ate the cake if you get what I mean"

I responded quietly and quickly I did not know what to think of the tests they were easy but I could not say that I mean Kanzo got the worst grades ever the dick I walked along staring at the birds when I saw that arrow it had gone out of bounds and was headed for my friend I followed the arrows path it was aimed for her not me. I was the only one who saw that arrow I wanted to save her so I protected her

" hey want to swoop sides with me its better view from this side want to see "

I needed to move her or the arrow she politely declined so I did the next best thing I made a fake bow and arrow and shot it at the real one to knock it from aiming at her I know that she would not notice she looked the opposing way to the arrow so I shot my pencil at it before she did see it

" speed 25 mph distance 50 meters wind north west slow reaim by 25 degrees and firing contact has been made"

I whispered as I shot the arrow towards the run away or shot off arow from the archery club

"nice weather we are having"

She made small talk on the way to wards the archery club that was at question it was cute and frustrating I wanted to enjoy the feeling of saving someone the arrow came closer and closer soon it was about to hit I dived in the way of her saving her from the arrow

"kanako why did you take that arrow "

I got up pulling it from the stone brick wall luckily it only scratched my arm and she was ok by the looks of it .

"its ok you would do the same for me now who does this belong to any way I would like to give it back after I clean my blood of it that is oh never mind there is none its on the wall instead oh well never mind"

I spoke like nothing happened I did not need to feel pain all I wanted was to make shore she was ok we continued to walk I still showed no sign of pain or felt any she was still worried

"hey forget what you saw and if any one asks you never saw any thin luckily it only hit me theirs not to much blood on me or you and the arrow is clean so we should be ok and I am fine so don't worry in my old school I got more than that happen to me so this wont bother me at least for a while any way and as long as your ok I am ok so remember that"

I spoke purely as if I was ok in side I was dieing to scream at the person who shot the arrow but hid my feelings .We continued to walk when my cousin came past she froze when she saw me

"oh hey sis long time no see I am just filling out involvement papers and helping the team so don't worry I did not sneak in "

I was shocked this girl know me yet I did not know her she then spoke silently but loud in her tone

"Hey sis are you ok I did not want to bother you "

I stood angrily and i did nothing but blame my brother for this and that made me scowl I wanted nothing more than revenge I stared at her as her happy tone annoyed me I know Kanzo was to blame for this happening he is my curse he is the reason for all of this happening today the basterd .

"I was not going to ask i beleve you and any way you did mention it last time you came so why would i care why your here and i thinkg this went out of bounds here now if youl excuseus we have a game to watch and a friend to cheer for by then "

I continued to walk I hated my brother deeply hated them all

enter exit song


	12. Chapter 11

enter theme

I walked on ignoring her and Kanzo's friend who yet again I wished I know the name to I started to run to calm my self down soon a tree entered my view as soon as I got close to it I lashed out punching it and I did not care who saw me

"Idiot idiot moron germ I hate you I hate all of you did, die vanish let me be you moron brother you grate idiotic moron just ."

I stopped speaking in Japanese as I punched the tree I wanted nothing more than to run away and not return to that place our past mine in particular so I calmed myself down still I had to pretend not to be myself for a while I hated being the weird girl I wanted to be the hero a person who was free of burdin like he was I did not hate everyone just my family and my haunting past of which I could recall my most haunting memories the things that i run from

I ran from that's right I am a run away no one knows were I am I crossed dressed as my twin to hide my identity now I am open for them to see that's why she that's why they are targeting the people who I am seen with they always do this find me hurt people close to me that's why I cant stay in one place to long that's why I cant be seen or known about by anyone other than the teachers but brother has already been known he has started me of in the spot light I need to be free of that god damned light for at least a while I do want to finish with out being talked about if that helps I will have to go under cover and find shit out and fast. I stopped my hissy fit and I set for the meeting spot of the archery club

"I need to be casual don't I ha easy for me to do and act like best plan ever or maybe not but for now I guess I wont be bothered or may be no"

I mumbled as I walked in and saw my cousin and all of his friends I know one of them because she saw what happened about five minutes ago damn this chick is fast any way time to well get this over with then good luck myself and thank you over and out .

I sat next to the group of people and started a conversation my weak spot

" hey whets the score so far "

I whispered this as I sat just so I did not put anyone off they glared at me as I spoke nicely

"what something on my face what's up with you today or should I say evening if you don't want me here ill go gladly if that's what you wanted I mean I would have zero problem with that and erm I would never mind "

I shied after that and continued to watch the match it was quiet a deadly silence of which I wanted to pass but I did not know how or what to say but I wish I could .

Soon that silence broke when the black haired girl spoke

"hey kanako I hope your ok I mean you have only just woke up and all its best you take it easy and if you want to go I would not mind that seeming you are hurt and all"

After she spoke I smiled and left them to it mouthing thank you on my way out I walked and followed the path soon I came across a tree I laughed at the thought that crossed my mind and began talking to my self

"well this is erm a problem were exactly is the dorms anyhow god why did not I follow him in more detail I would not know any way I am gona take a nap till one of his friends show up and wake me ill just tell them I was walking back then I sat down because I felt dizzy or something and well here I am now sleeping year that sounds good to me any how lets sleep "

I yawned and sat by the tree I was not actually planning on sleeping but I ended up dozing off under the tree I loved it the scenery and the tree its self was just so Pease full to me and in that insistent I guess I just could not help but fall asleep in the moment.

After the competition the other class members walked back to the dorms non of them passed me as I went the wrong way to there surprise I was not there which worried them I soon woke up and noticed my plan failed and went for the next best thing I climbed the tree and ended up looking for the dorms from a height with zero luck again I walked around with no clue of were I was going I talked to my self along the way

"grate lost damn this place is big I just thought following paths would get me to were I needed to be but nope I have to go and get lost grrrg damn this place is to big and I am hungry to damn oh look an apple tree which means fooood "

I ran at the tree I ended up running into it face first more like and went for the apples luckily they were in season which struck e as strange seeming winter was approaching

I only ate one or two because they tasted a little bitter and continued my quest to find the dorm instead I find a moron named my brother who well looked like hell I walked up to him and the first thing he does is cry and beg like a puppy

"please sis let me be you please I I literally cant touch men please I wont be a pervert please please big sis I wont call you a midget or anything just please spare me the humiliation of my problem please"

I stood evilly I ended up laughing from his grovelling it was fun but that would end pretty quickly as I had no time or patience for this moron so I told him the honest truth and did not hold back did it in his voice on top of that

"hey get up I have no time for this as you can see I am hungry tired and have zero tolerance for you in less you can point me in the write direction to the dorms that would be help full and you lost so no I cant help with your problems thanks to you I have my own to deal with good bye now were is the dorms well last time I came here it was east of here which means that direction thanks for nothing and again sorry I cant help se ya loser ha ha"

I said that as I headed in the wrong direction people from the archery match entered the dorms to see i was not there they soon panicked and thats what started the problems i would soon face.


	13. Chapter 12

I walked on towards the dorms my brother then insisted that we battle this time it was for the photo of him in the female school uniform the person who took the photo was an old friend from middle school she needed to repay me he never know about it so I asked her to be there and to take a picture of him at the pool and run I planed everything except for the drowning it went accordingly to my plans.

He then yelled calling me a chicken then he said it thing I hate I hate the most he called me a name I dispised he continued to stand and yell annoying me further he continued I could not help but stop and listen to what he said next.

" Hey minor shrimp how's the big world treating you is it to big for you now hey I know why don't I stretch you then you'll be taller "

I wanted nothing more than to cut my new found disguise and let the masculinity I his out I calmed my mind as he walked up to me and whispered the word again

"loser bacteria can't stand up for its self that's a shame now isn't it worm"

I opened my eyes and said some thing back as revenge

" hey its better being down here then in the sky how's the weather up there coz down here its nose and warm is it windy to day or is it warm up there to hey empire state how you hanging up there last I Hurd you got taller not just that but you got fatter to how does that feel knowing that please tell me a wanna know "

He then turned around and it began he tried hitting me so I blocked it he then tried doing it again this time I kept a hold of his hand and began crushing it then I spoke it was dark and deep like that of a males voice but creeper

" Now then what do you actually want besides you place back tell me or say good bye to Mr hand it would be a keen replacement for that wye of mine you took or in fact that reminds me how is our dear cousins doing these days hope there well i mean wouldn't it be funny if they know about the will and the project it holds for us not forgetting the prise we get at the end of it oh did I forget to tell you I have that photo of you you know exposed should give this to a teacher and get you exposed and I would win and i did tell you that I had someone purposely planted there just to exposed you intact situation that girl you chased does not even go to Ame No Kisiki. She was a friends with some one who owed me. So your life at the school kind of rests in my hands now you have some thing i want and you would want that photo so lets trade now fighting just a simple switch in possession that way we both get want we want and there is no valance get it. Good now nod if you do and ill let you go"

After rant of a speech or nullifying treatment of my family member he nodded and we switched possessions.

I spoke again this time in a regular voice well a fake girly voice that made him have a nosebleed and said

"now was that not better than the regular grr let's fight for it thing we do coz I thought it was now good bye please tell me where the dorms are I am lost this place is to big to remember "

I asked him but even he did not know where I was so I sat helplessness from the large never ending made that was the main ground of the school soon the sun set and it got dark by this time I was out cold from and I was really so I called it quits I never did find the dorms so I set up a temporary place to sleep in a tree like a weirdo or that's what i felt like any way way the night crept in and I was out in the grounds of the school cold hungry and bored shitless.

Meanwhile the dorm people were getting worried there was no sign of me Eben Maria was worried about me spilling the beans on his secret and now having a stress release thing any more he walked aimlessly around the room trying to figure out were I was.

Maria's inner thoughts

I could not stand it she would of been here earlier than me but she was not I just hoped that she did not spill the beans on my secret that bitch I will make her suffer for this I will personally strangle her or wait for her entire body to get full of hives before I stop beating her up god I would pay to see her full of hives haha he

Any way moving that aside better go see if she is back yet if she is I am gonna kill her kill kill

POV Maria

I walked down the hall to see the other people worried as well God started to think the worst happened freaking everyone out even more so I disused to help the situation by calming everyone down or at least tried calling them down

" hey I bet she's fine she probably got lost I bet that's what happened and did you see her today she was not exactly her self after what happened yesterday so I bet she's trying to get attention ever that or she thinks that is all so we best not worry or freak out it would make things a lot worse "

I said that while looking concerned and sounding shaken with out restrictions I did it with out braking my role they all looked at me funny I made shore to sound scared and petrified like I was warred they all agreed to send a search party but that was no help they did not find her near the archery area or the school meaning she was some were inside the grounds of the property we got out a land map and asked if anyone saw the path she took no one did they was to busy watching the game to watch her soon the curfew came still no sign of her so we gave up and called it a night I just hoped she was ok the pig she is so going to get the wrath of me when she gets back well after god is finished with her that is ha ha spending the night alone with no snoring or mumbling was going to be for me ha oh the fun


	14. Chapter 13

I slept on the base of the tree after falling out of it that hurt seriously it killed my back I lay the cold wind drifted fallen petrels and leaves and rose them in to the air I was looking up the night sky it was wonderful it was beautiful even it reminded me so much about the time I did this with Keron he and I had left my Gran's house we had run away to everyone else in that town said he kid napped me but I know the truth I went willingly with him we could not find a place to stay so he took me to a hill it had the same setting as this one did and that night we kissed my first kiss was taken by him my lover and the one I used to define as a brother even though we were not family

I still felt that we were family not by blood but by how much love and knowlage we had of one another he was older than me but I did not care for such things and never did he it was nise and conveniant but i never really did get over it fully i always hated my self and got upset when people mentiond his name in vain ihated people for that alone i hated and soon my heart became darkand i stoped being me for a awhile i never truely recoved and became to them the black knight it was a fun school life after that boys avoided me like the polague or something everyone was afraid of me i disuided to persue my brother soon after it was fun while it lasted though i loved it really i never took any offence about it .

I soon fell asleep with thoughts of love and a bittersweet images to invade my dream I did not snore loudly it was quiet I whispered sometimes many mumble things to but other than them I was a pretty quiet sleeper before long a man found me he was tall with red hair he went by the name of Farther kanae the modern day Japanese teacher and one of two male people in the school.

He carried me to the fork road because it was closer than the dorms and he did not want me to get sick so he covered me with his jacket and got help everyone know i was lost so all he had to do was lie . There was no other motive behind his actions or so he thought but fate had a wicked side to it that's what I have learned and I shore did learn the hard way as he walked back to his room I hugged him this was something I did in my sleep and it was an old habit I hugged whatever was close to me in this case it was him my fever returned it was not that bad at first I panted softly and quietly but I mumbled something to the teacher and I used to be able to talk to my brother in my sleep well as part of the habit I had I mumbled the word big brother while hugging the teacher he believed that I was awake I started talking to my dream I started to say what I said back then and repeated it in reality this was my problem my habit and curse

In dream/ flash back age 4/5 mothers funeral

I was lay on the grass and brother went to me so I greeted him by the usual name

" big brother"

I screamed this and ran up to hug him he never did reply I cried softly in his shoulder

" big brother why did she have to die why did you leave me to I can't stand being alone like this why did mother have to die why I...I did not even say good bye to her mother's gone and its not fair why did she die why "

I cried softly and between that I spoke after crying for her before the funeral I was ready to face the real thing I was dressed in black I was in a suit that was black at this point in time the person who set the challenge was dead that would of been my dads mother our grandmother he was there dressed like me i could tell that he did not cry yet he never did I did all my crying at home so I must of been on empty after she passed away everything changed for the competition me and brother drifted apart even more and that made my situation worse.

My real farther looked carefully into a possible cure soon he found one the irony about that is that he found one on the anniversary of moms death so he named the cure after her I soon found fate to be a bitch and started to hate it for being such a sick bastered

POV farther Kanae ( before finding kanako)

The student's were worried about Kanako she had not been seen and no one had found her yet .I was also getting worried so I went to help find her I looked in the way of the other students I did not like an adult would . it was a bit more advanced than the way you have to be in this school.

I thought that she would be were the other students would hide I was wrong so I went to the dorm to try to help calm the students down but when I was making my way back I saw a fork road near the archery court.

I asked the students if they had seen the path she took they said no after a quick moment of hesitation I went down the forked road on my way down it I saw apples on the floor they had been eaten recently you could tell because they was not yet rotten and I have to say they would of been if they had been eaten at an earlier date this mentioned to me that someone had been down the road so I followed the trail of apples till I came across an oak tree in the mud was an indentation of a foot print it had been put there recently it was fresh and deep almost like some one was staggering or they was about to pass out.

I went the way the print pointed making shore to mark the tree as a way back to the archery court and I went down the road till I saw the student she seemed to be asleep under a tree it was dark so I could not blame her for making a tent I then picked her up and carried her and that's were I am at now.

"Dear mother in heaven,

I think I have committed a sin by doing this if I have forgive me but as a teacher this is my rule this student seems to think deeply that I am her brother she seems to some how put his image on me this man she was linked to she loved him deeply what do I do I mean trying to help her could be impossible mother give me strength to help her ."

I carried the sleeping child in my arms she was mumbling something to I could hardly hear her but whatever she was saying she was depressed about it then I heard one thing that she did mumble she said mother as if she was dreaming about her but that would of been weird seeming she was so young when she died I did know her mother she was a sweet lady Kanako has the same looks as her then she for some weird reason started to hug me I was rather confused as to why then she mumbled some more and I heard what she was saying

From what I was hearing her dream was a sad one she was crying a little to I thought it was sweet that she loved this man she called big brother

" dear mother on heaven

I have to became Kanako new big brother and help her in any way possible it is my mission as a teacher to try and help all of my students regardless of the means and perks it may hold "

I carried the sleeping girl to the fork road and left her at the enterence of the path I then ran quickly to the dorms to get someone I told them that I had found her but she was out cold and that if I bring her back it would not look right and that I did not want to get in to any trubble by bringing her back my self I then left feeling that I did a good dead I also gave her my coat to keep her warm for now I hope she recovers soon.


	15. Chapter 14

Pov Kanako thought

My ears hear what overs cannot hear .Smaller far away things people cannot normally see are visible to senses are the fruit of a long life of longing. Longing to be rescued to be completed .Just as the skirt needs the wind below.I am not formed from things that are from myself alone.I wear my fathers belt tied around my mothers blouse and shoes which are from my uncle .This is me. .Just as a flour does not choose its color . We are not responsible for what we have come to be. Only when you relies this do you become to become adult is to become free.

This is my realization the thing i have come to the conclusion of year my final conclusion of everything what i have become is not my fault alone i bet they want or cant wait to watch life tare me apart why is it that they have children may be too let someone get it right this time around but no i bet they cant wait to watch life tare me apart and you know what i don't really care all i know is that i am not gonna have kids i will not repeat the cycle of violence pain hurt or even this thing they call love what is that any way its nothing to them just a bug this is my life my way this is what i believe

flash back memory age 12 (just before running away)

I lay starring at my target it was a dear my aim was perfect the wind was soft and quiet all was peaceful i softened my breathing and took off the safety i aimed diligently then i pulled the trigger the noise made me jump back as the bullet hit the dear i then grabbed the gun and put it back into the truck and turned to face my teacher my grandfather the man i despised the most in my life he patted me on the head then knelt down and spoke to me

"well never thought you would do it me dear grand daughter but you did guess were having dear tonight good shot my dear girl goos shot next i would like you to catch me a bird i have taught you how to fish and make a camp you know how to hold and shot both a gun and an arrow your training is paying off my dear only today you have finally finished and made me proud my young apprentise your complete after raising you from a young lion cub you have finally become a lion all that's left is for you win my child just like your mother you will be a winner and this proves it today i call an end to your training and formally call you by your name kanako you did well"

age 4 memory night of mothers death

i saw it with Keron at my side covering little of my view of it i saw my gran doing something i will never forget my mother was there that night i was in the room with Keron by my side and she was yelling at gran i don't know what over all i know is she did it she killed her i still remember it as clear as day they were screaming she got out a gun mom panicked and tried to take it off her the safety was off and she pulled the trigger all you could see was blood red staining blood that dripped off her body i was in complete and utter shock after she shot my mom she shot her self to make it look like suicide i passed out from the shock and fear from it all my brother picked me up and ran from the house days passed i forgot about that night because of the shock and fear traumatic stress or what ever you call it her body was found first and a week after my mothers was found for some reason the house gave in on them they said my mom died from a disease but i will always know the truth deep inside i will remember the truth of my mothers death Keron became protective over me after that he became my butler well i felt like he did he was sweet and generous he had red hair brownish eyes that looked blue from an angle he was tall for his age and he was two years older than me he never let himself slip out of my sight not for one moment he never ever left me alone he became my knight and my protector thats why i fell in love with him the way he was after that insident made me fall for him.

Memory Mothers funeral

I was in a suit that was black big brother was at my side his large hand fitted perfectly inside if my small hands i remember his hands was warm he held on to my hand tightly never letting me slip away from his grip i started to whimper at my moms funeral not because i was sad i was in pain his grip was to much to handle and it hurt so i whimpered hoping he would let go or ease up

"hey do you recon she will miss me "

i made small talk to make him let go but he never he instead knelt down and moved his free hind over my face and smiled softly he pushed his for head against mine i was blushing at what he was doing he then laughed lightly and said

"You know i love it when you blush it makes your ears go red its so adorable i know i cant replace her but i will never leave your side i will always be there for you in day or night i will protect you forever for the rest of my life i may not be related to you by the contract of blood but if i were i would be so over joyed by that but i am not and just being close to you sends my heat a raise "

his eyes turned in to that of someone full of love, hope and joy i cried that day for the first time ever him saying that i would of only dreamed of but him saying it now confused me and that turned to tears i was hoping he would not be displeased by my reaction

"ii was looking for an answer you know and i don't need her i have you and you have me we have each other so let me look after you to together OK big brother "

i spoke softly as a reaction he then bent down his face was red he hugged me i tried to push him away but that made things worse for my self he moved his hands and dyed my tears then he moved the hair strand and placed it behind my ears i was still pushing him with no luck in that manor he then kissed me passionately on the lips it was worm i could not help but to fall in to it his kiss it was so full of love i closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment the flowers from a cherry blossom tree fell softly in the wind making it perfect and romantic if it was not for the funeral and me in boys clothing it would of been so romantic but it was inappropriate seeming someone had died people around us were gobsmacked my face turned complexly red i whispered after that

K k keron w why d did you dd do that"

he laughed and put his hand on my head and said in french

"you silly girl so innocent and that's why i love you of all people it had to be you my dear future bride my love and hopes "

i stood confused i did not know what he said but he put a flower in my pocket and held my hand a little less now then he said

" i will be your knight till the day i die remember that cos it will be my life long mission you know you are my everything "

He was true to his words soon i turned 6 and forgot everything but somehow i could recall him Keron and my grand farther got along in till i turned 12 and he went violent and tourcherd me constantly for no reason he had enough so the night of my 12th birthday he stole me away well he ran away

he ran away with me in his arms i don't really know how he did it but when i woke up on the day i turned 12 i was in a car with a blanket covering me and he was driving down a highway far from were i lived at first i was stunned then shocked then pleased then just normal i cant really remember how i felt but i secretly loved it though the thought of it that is soon the years passed he showed me the world soon my grand farther found me and he was forced to bring me back he did that night they argued for hours at an end the next day came and it was they day he left me but before he went he gave me a rose it was in resin the last thing he said was so sweet i still cant for get it out of my memorys

"this rose is my heart of which you have stolen away i will be with you in till the end of my days i will always treasure you in till the end of your days this rose is me i will never wilt away my love is encased around my heart till the day we met again i give you my heart except this as my prize to you the last thing i give to you so we shall never part keep it till we met and then i shall make you my one desire my eternity my forever goodbye for now my dear flower i shall see you again when the time is right but for now good bye "

he then stood up and left me i was shocked to shocked i could not move so i watched as he rode away then my grand farther sent me to live with my fathers brother who had no children my farther had two brothers one with a family and one without both were former teachers but in different subjects soon the day came when he returned it was onlt two months later he got ill he servived for a while then died i held his hand when he did so he died for me only two long dragging years

the story unfolded and my plan went in to its course and that's it all i know and remember up to now that so at least for now i am buying my time and waiting for my memory to return which so far has no improvements so what i am doing now is waiting and watching playing a life time of games i will catch up to you and defete you of all people i will defete you grandfarther then i will surpass my grandmother thats what i strive for a chance to win a chance to attack i am Kanako thats all i need to now to acomplish that of which i call my dream my ambition .

this is me no one else just me and me alone


	16. Chapter 15

I woke up with the sound of the rain i was in a room that was dusty but not plain i looked around i was on a bed the room was slightly blured to me but i shook that off quite easly to me this was nothing my head still killed what ever that doctor gave me had an strong after effect not only that i was starving the time was 5:40 am i had slept through the entire night and i stunk of swiming pool water or cloreen as its known as i hated that smell i got up grabed the uniform that was layed out on the draw and went to the shower it took me 30 minutes to remove the smell and five minutes to get dressed it was 6:20 am when i was compleatly done i made shore i had everything then i went down stairs i walked around for a bit to get used to the feel of the place i also found the kichen no one was in there i noticed a note that said

Dear dorm residents we are taking day off jew to a ioness sorry for that make your own food there should be ingrediants in there so again we apoligise chef

i laughted at his note and opened the door there was not much in there i sighed at that then a thought accured to me i needed to apoliguise to everyone here and a mass apoligy would of been to stressfull and embaressing i entered the kitchen there were four stations each had different ingrediants on it which was weird for me i looked at the clock i had 40 minutes to make something and the only dish i was good at and fast at was his dish meat and potato soup with rise and fish though i dont think fish goes well with meat but he liked it might as well give it a try what else do i have to lose.

"i onle have 40 mimutes all i need is fiveteen i will make soup which will go well with fish and rice if i grill the fish ill just about make it now lets get started shall we before i diside not to a chicken out like usual "

i took off the school jumper and my tie so they would not get dirty i tied my hair back i tucked my blazer in after buttening the bottom button i put and apron on after i did so and washed my hands i did this for a habit i grabbed the potatos, carrots and the other ingrediants togever i also got out the meat i was going to make meat and potato soup it was a dish served for a starter i know that so i was giong to add rice and something else with it this was my plan i had time till they came down for food so i did not need to rush anything but i still did

i was fast at perpering everything on the table and the basic food i needed i was fast but presise i heared people moving around so i sped up it was ten to seven i only had ten minutes and all i needed was five for the next part i had already softened the veg and potatos i added the grilled bakon and meat and i also deboned the fish and had the rice ready i had everything under control now there was no need to rush they would not find me in hear doing this yesterday may have been a fluke but i dought that so i need to calm down and forget

All that was left was the salt peppor and the extra things most people hated i disided to serve them seperate seeming i did not know likes and dislikes of the dorm residents yet i served everything with speed and perfection soon seven o clock came most people know the rule that it would not be served past 7:30 i did not know this nor did i care this was my apoligy to them all i had mine really fast while i was serving the food no one saw me i was glad about that and the kichen was left as i found it apart from the missing food that is soon one of the staff members of the kitchon came back to make the food when they noticed it was done she had some that was left over and was gobsmacked at the quality of it and the taste of the fish even though i rushed it and it was slightly burned she licked it weird i may add

Soon people came down stairs i made shore to leave some for the kichen staff to also apoligise to them to seeming they were in the dorms to this was how i worked i hated apoligising in person i used to do it by food i loved to cook as a kid or i think i did i had a keen sence of smell and taste dispite that i stoped cooking infact i grew to hate it .I was already master at cooking in my mind i was fast just not perfect like i wanted but i could cook that was the main point i was sat on the roof meditateing and calming my mind the students and even God the dorm leader had never had this before the dish what i made was new to them they loved it thats what i heared coming from the students that lived in the dorms that day.

i left a note in the end i wrote nothing cheesy on it just a simple i am sorry for yesterday have this on me and put my name i also wrote one for the kitchen staff also saying sorry for yesterday and for useing the food it was a habit of mine to apoligise this way i hated showing emotion this was my weakness

Maria was still pissed though he never did get to punish me i guess that is something i can look forward to later and as well i wounder why i never got noticed hmm i wounder was that a trap or a present well i will find out soon won't i hu this is actually fun for me now

i wounder why i am starting to love this atmosphere its calming and quiet yet loud and annoying its perfect in ying and yang the basic ballence is perfect for me unlike the male school this is truly perfection i think i like this yet hate it at the same time god i am so counter polo aren't i huh thats something i always know so why is it so important now i wounder what mistorys are in this place i cant wait to find out

this game my perverted other half has only just begun and you are my pawn so do your job and role well tonight i will show you a bitter sweet dream

enter exit song


	17. Chapter 16

chapter 16

I stared at the sky the never changing sky that i have seen so many times before i felt like a bird some times just changing from one place to the next to live there and forget living there that's how i had to be but most things about myself that i wanted to forget i could remember and the things i wanted to remember i forgot i have always been this way to i wonder am i just following in your foot steps tell me please just once at least answer me mother

i lay on the bed i looked over at the uniform i hated it the colour the size id the skirt i wanted to puke it was that vile and dont get me started in how tight it is jesh i did know how to do the tie though which was a surprise to me i know living as a girl was going to be tough seeming i well cant really stand places like this but i have to for my own sake i am willing to stand anything if only to keep myself sain for a little but longer

I soon fell asleep i could go days with no food or water thats how i was raised to be and after all that why would i eat i slept for an hour i think

The alarm rang down my ear i slowly opened my eyes then i swiched it off With ease i streached a bit and yawned lightly then changed from whatever i was in to the newly smelling uniform it was a bit big on the sleves luckly i could fold it over and not let any one know about it but i seriously hated the entire thing but i put up with it i did not remember the last time i had to fill in for my twin brother

I never know my own past nor do i actually have a chose in what i want to be i am a bird just a little bird who follows the wind i have no chose but to follow what direction it flows in i have no emotion non at all not even regret any more i lost them the day i lost you i have never really felt anything else since but today of all days i guess i will feel a little depressed and lonely as today marks the day you died. i got dressed into the uniform like normal but instead of following the rules i hid the thing that he gave to me the rose that was in cased in resin and placed it in my pocket i know that today i would need it

i lost count and most of the time i did not do that much to be notified as a fill in i just hoped this time someone would be able to tell us apart after so long of being called by her name i hoped no i wished for someone to tell the difference between us ...

I am tired of not being known i am a shadow with no name or identifacation i seek into the background and i dont really feel anything about it i have a fear of men for more reasons than just name calling my fear goes way back before that my fear came from things i wanted to forget first was an incident that happened when i was just five year old and the second happened when i was in middle school

Both times surpassed my brother's excuse and both are darker and have deep reasons for why i am like what i am there is also another two reasons but i never want any one to know them it would just creep them out just thinking about them freaks me out my own past i dont really remember it not all i have have amnesia this was caused by something i cant recall and the split personallity was also there i dont know why i have that ever i think that it was caused through hypnotism or something simmilur of the sorts.

Any way i exited the room i scowered the huge campus for the school i soon found it just before a bell rang i may add God i must be using my life time worth of luck today i got to say it was pritty easy to find it though.

I walked to the school i know that my brother had wanted it this way i walked through the grounds not staring at anything i never noticed the tall priest that was on that path i started to talk to myself an old habit

"why rain i hope it does not get worse he he its like the world has it in for me or something i mean first Kanzo pushed me into the pool knowing i am not perfect at swimming and then i passed out and someone had to carry me to the dorms after i get lost what's next this is why i hate this month"

i continued to complain and mumble as i walked i did not really care who heard me i soon went in to the school

I stood and stared at the building making heads and tails of it i sighed then walked on to the school grounds i soon found my class by following the teacher to the rooom again pure luck finding her i must have some serious luck or some thing just hopeing it does not run out.

"i swear i am using all my luck in one i have never had this much of an easy time "

The teacher called mrs teddy bear an old classmate of my mother also my homeroom teacher stared at me after i mumbled that oops

"what do you mean?"

i stared back and smiled in a awkward way

"oh nothing just talking to my self an old habit i do it sometimes say you know my mom right what was she like dont you ?"

i wanted to know really wanted to know her of all people she smiled then looked at me questionably i wanted to change from one subject toanother descretly it worked sort of.

"yes erm yes i was she was she was my classmate that all and well what was she like she was a little well odd not in a bad way she just tended to daydream a lot she loved mystorys same as your farther i heard rumers over how they met but i never really found out how i asked her with no luck or answer she was well really sickly and spent most of her holidays god knows were other than that i never really know her"

i stared back up to her and then to the floor and sighed

"well guess nothing you could of done about that i have tryed asking dada but he never talks about her so it looks like i am going to have to go to the arkives and read about that later i am mostly after that story about well never mind it does not matter"

i walked slowly behind her the rest of the trip was silent

"well i am going to go to my seat"

Today marks the day you died may it end swiftly mother


	18. Chapter 17

chapter 17

i found my seat Jew to the fact it was shiny and had my brothers ugly mug on it well awkward moment of the day point two this is goging to be fun i hope I looked arround at the other members of the class i never know these people but they know me through Kanzo aswell i was in the center of them all pefect awkwardness much i was sat finishing up the things the teacher left me to do that's after she arrived when this child with orange hair started to talk to me great i dont know you

"Hey Kanako how have you been and who was that boy from yesterday"

i turned to face her then looked at the table i really did not want to be noticed right now

"em he was my cousin and trust me he is poison just stay away from him ok "

The girl stared at me in wonder and tapped my shoulder slightly

"hey are you ok you seem all depressed what happened to you and what do you mean"

i turned around and patted her heard and she stared at me confused i looked like i was about to cry i was biting my tongue so i would not laugh that as well as my lip

"you know i am great full for having you guys as friends and trust me you would want to stay away he is a lier a player and he is only interested in perversion trust me he is trouble "

The conversation died there i faked a smile and resumed sitting like i was without the serious look on my face i turned around and sat with my thumb pressed against my head and my arms on the table i was facing down just thinking soon the home room ended with little discussion no one noticed that i fell asleep sitting like i was the bell woke me up luckly

i stretched then got up the next thing was assembly i never got that but i still followed the rest of my class i found my seat i looked at the hall it was huge bigger on the inside than the out side i got to say i like it there was a stain glass window that got me curious it had a sign bull on it that was the same i had forcibly in graved on my body i wanted to know what it was really i wanted to know what it meant so i could figure out who did that to me so long ago.

The light was made by a chandler an old one at that the hole place was stunning yes it may be boring here but the education and places like this make up for the entertainment department for shore and there are more mystery's and ghost stories here than any were else i could not wait to get started solving them all really i could not wait.

I sat and stared at the window trying to make seance of the sign bull i got no were on that department i looked around the person sat next to me was the girl from earlier i noticed everyone was talking all but her and me so i dissuaded to ask the question daunting on my mind the question about the window well rather questions i tapped her shoulder to get her attention then i started to speak i kept my voice down

"hey you know that window what's that sign bull inside of it and what does it mean do you know"

She stared up at it and smiled then talked

"nope but it is one of the mystery's' of the school you know no one knows anything about it well except for that rummer apparently this place used to be a cult and people used to worship a different god here there is another sign bull similar to that one there in the church another one of the serpent six mystorys of our school"

I stared at it and took out a photo which i drew i dissuaded to draw this one on the back the first one was drawn from a dream i had i wanted to make sure that it was the same Sachi stared as i started to draw it.

The lights dimmed giving me perfect light for my drawing everyone shut up suddenly as Maria went to the centre of the stage and started the annual welcoming i never paid attention to these as nothing good is ever mentioned it lasted about twenty minuets i finished drawing the window when he ended his speech god damned cross-dressing bastered he has everyone fooled.

I put the drawing in my pocket and put my pencil away when the head teacher came on stage she was followed by a tall man then she spoke as clear as day

"hi there everyone this gentleman following me is going to be the new music teacher starting tomorrow his name and this i find fun is Mr Kanae point two yes your looking at Farther Kanaes's baby brother i will let him introduce himself"

The man moved into the light he was tall had dark brown hair which almost looked red his eyes were deep blue he was pretty well built he spoke slowly and nervously this man would of been one of the sweatiest dreams or a beautiful nightmare for me as this man was him the one i assumed died when i was a child was now standing in front of my school hall he was haunting me again or that's how i felt he was my dark at night hero and the reason i had existence in this world he was my true love

Today may be the day we meet again big brother i really hope so then i can kill you myself for leaving me so long ago do you miss me or is this your trap i wounder will i ecape my fate this time or will it end in vain like usuall


	19. Chapter 18

chapter 18

He steped into the light and slowly spoke neviously he was tall muscular he had brown eyes and redish hair Keron Jakeub Kanae this was the man i used to know and loved he spoke with a scared tone for an odd reason

"erm er do i have to i mean i oh well i had noting perepared but i guess iwill wing it my name is Keron jakeub Kanae i guess i am eightteen years old erm the reason i want to come here is simple i want to find somone who comes here a student erm thats is all i want to say i guess"

He got off the stage and walked to the door and stood there we all left a row at a time he satred at each person almost like he was looking scanning for well me i walked quikly past him not making eye contact i made it back to the first lesson then i let the shock die down someone then spoke as if taunting me

"well that was fun was not it who do you recon made that promise to such a hunk damn he's even cuter than the first"

i stared at the ground then sat on my seat as she spoke again

"hey i asked you a question "

My eyes turned to fear almost she noticed this

"hey Kanako who do you think it is "

i could not answer i was in a deep shock i let the memory take over i just sat letting my memory take over

Memory Mothers Funeral age five enter song (all of me the glee verson or normal if you dont like them xD)

I was in a suit that was black big brother was at my side his large hand fitted perfectly inside if my small hands i remember his hands was warm he held on to my hand tightly never letting me slip away from his grip i started to whimper at my moms funeral not because i was sad i was in pain his grip was to much to handle and it hurt so i whimpered hoping he would let go or ease up

"hey do you recon she will miss me "

i made small talk to make him let go but he never he instead knelt down and moved his free hind over my face and smiled softly he pushed his for head against mine i was blushing at what he was doing he then laughed lightly and said

"You know i love it when you blush it makes your ears go red its so adorable i know i can't replace her but i will never leave your side i will always be there for you in day or night i will protect you forever for the rest of my life i may not be related to you by the contract of blood but if i were i would be so over joyed by that but i am not and just being close to you sends my heat race. "

His eyes turned in to that of someone full of love, hope and joy i stared in shock him saying that i would of only dreamed of but him saying it now confused me and that turned to shock i was hoping he would not be displeased by my reaction

"ii was looking for an answer you know and i don't need her i have you and you have me we have each other so let me look after you to together OK big brother "

i spoke softly as a reaction he then bent down his face was red he hugged me i tried to push him away but that made things worse for my self he moved his hands and knelt to my size then he moved the hair strand and placed it behind my ears i was still pushing him with no luck in that manor he then kissed me passionately on the lips it was a new thing for me.

i could not help but to fall in to it his kiss it was so full of love i closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment the flowers from a cherry blossom tree fell softly in the wind making it perfect and romantic if it was not for the funeral and me in boys clothing it would of been so romantic but it was inappropriate seeming someone had died people around us were gob smacked my face turned completly red i whispered after that

"b brother w why d did you dd do that"

he laughed and put his hand on my head and said in french

"you silly girl so innocent and that's why i love you of all people it had to be you my dear future bride my love and hopes "

i stood confused i did not know what he said but he put a flower in my pocket and held my hand a little less now then he said

" i will be your knight till the day i die remember that cos it will be my life long mission you know you are my everything "

He was true to his words soon i turned six and forgot everything but somehowi could recall him he and my grand farther got along in till i turned 10 and he went violent and tourcherd me constantly for no reason he had enough so the night of my 10th birthday he stole me away well he ran away he ran away with me in his arms i don't really know how he did it but when i woke up on the day i turned 10 i was in a car with a blanket covering me and he was driving down a highway far from were i lived.

At first i was stunned then shocked then pleased then just normal i cant really remember how i felt but i secretly loved it though the thought of it that is soon the years passed he showed me the world soon my grand farther found me and he was forced tobring me back he did that night they argued for hours at an end the next day came and it was they day he left me but before he went he gave me a rose it was in resin the last thing he said was so sweet i still cant for get it out of my memorys

"this rose is my heart of which you have stolen away i will be with you in till the end of my days i will always treasure you in till the end of your days this rose is me i will never wilt away my love is encased around my heart till the day we met again i give you my heart except this as my prize to you the last thing i give to you so we shall never part keep it till we met and then i shall make you my one desire my eternity my forever goodbye for now my dear flower i shall see you again when the time is right but for now good bye "

he then stood up and left me i was shocked to shocked i could not move so i watched as he rode away i never saw him since that day i asumed that he died but now i actually beleve he is actually alive why do i think that why why


	20. Chapter 19

chapter 19

enter theme

I was half asleep and half awake i was in my own head trying desperately to find what i was missing a component a single link in all of the maddness i was desperately trying to find the missing link a missing component of sorts a small link in our knowledge our memory some thing which tied this all together

something that daunted my eventual belef i know that he died fact one i went to a funeral fact two he is alive fact three I saw someone die fact four his grave is real i should know i built it but how was he alive that was the mystory i had to solve my eventuall guesses never mounted to much at all i had to ask him face to face but had no idea how todo that with out risking him finding out who i am great just great

The class ended with a lot of rumors for me almost never ended it seemed to drag on for an eternity it was a never ending amount of story's escaped. The mouths of kids that day it was an hour of confusion guesses and mind tracking the bell brought me back to reality i packed up my junk then got up i was one of the first people to get up and leave that room the room which streached on forever my eternal suffering or basicly what was therty minuets of geography God after that assembly and class number one any one wide find ths toucher

god that was well awkward i would rither go to a history class and lissen to opara then sit in that class oh i already do lissen to opara so i think i should be fine next lesson if i take my mp3 player with me luckly i know every hideing place in the book i actually made the book on braking rules

After that lesson it was break and we ended up crossing paths again me and Keron walked past one another though i did get an eye full of him and possibly noted down every little detail of him while doing so sorry not my fault its what i always used to do habits they die hard

with his tall slender,muscular figure his redish hair that almost almost looked brown his dazzling blue eyes which would put the ocean to shame his face well thats the best part it was not childlike or to adult ever it was perfectly well made for a boy of his age when he spoke his voice was not to deep or girlish ever it was a perfectly broken voice

he was just about taller than me by an inch or two he possibly surpassed Kanako this never surprised me though what did get my attention was the necklace placed around his neck my necklace the one i gave him three years before just about before he got ill and died there in frunt of me it dangled perfectly around his slender neck it was a Phoenix a flame bird of eternaty i gave him this for my eternal gratitude and devotion for him

secretly my love for him though i wont admit that in frunt of any one not even if i was being tourchered to death so why was this man wearing it no more to the point were did he get it i know it was no replica because it was gold and only three were made and copys were baned to be made i had one and the other two were no were to be found and i dought he got it for a family heirloom

My heart started to skip beats as he headed pased me he smiled oh that smile could of killed me there i could also smell him the lingering sent i could never forget his sent irises and roses it was the same all i could hear was my heart pounding visiously in my ears i mumbled one simple word as i walked "moron" i said this from the memory i had of him back then i could not help but grip my most presious item his item.

I walked down the never ending halls of the school i headed away from the fray of students to the japanise room which was placed in the most talked about area of the school the northern quarters of the grounds the school had fivety years worth of history so ghost storys and rumors were popular here as well as never ending extentions that have been added through the years

This is one of the best schools in japan this place was keeping in pair with my grandfarthers school i beleve being related to both a chair person and a former taecher got that ignorent twin of mine in this school not any more though i am hear for more reasons than one

i headed in to the northern area of the school it was much older than the rest of the school it was the core of every thing the rumors the ghost storys like the hanging shaddow of a person which is seen at night the cused game of hide and seek that one so predictable the cused mirror that was laughable oh one of my favourates the self playing piano now i admit that one was me and then there are Kanakos the bloody mary the bloody foot print on the track oh and there is a handprint to go along with it to the seaweed monster that shows up on stormy nights though i dont think she was completly to blame for that but still she caused the story also the bloody pool not forgeting that one

non of these storys are real and can easly be exsplained there not even woth the name deadly secrets or what ever they call them oh that reminds me the archery compo is coming up and this is my secret for those who dont know i am the undefeted queen of the solo archery compotition i have been since kindergarden year and i was against a twenty year old man and i beat him thats how good i am and still i have yet to be defeted or at least get one person close to the score i got

I dont ever want any one to know i hate rubbing it in peoples faces oh year its a week from today its on the same day i think i dunno it probly starts after we get to the final for the team events suckers non of them enter my domain but i guess they dont want to go against me the rumers of me being heartless and a relentless winner was posibly to blame for that and how i am entering my domain again this year is quite simple i will use the fact that this school has a team they need support

I will use that to my advantage thank you dear sister i owe you one for that then secretly i will enter my domain then when they finish i will enter my domain that way its not actually a lie its just a turn in the truth in less you count being on tv a turn in the truth then year oh well i dont care its about time they all find out my secret life and tallent

i walked to the room then sat this one was the next on the list i know this was not going to last long sooner or later they will find out who i am my sisters friends are not stupid but my dilema possibly was just that madness and insanity

the men i once loved was alive that thought was just insanity within its self i slung what was left of my body in line with all the others then grabbed out the notes and proseeded to read them making sure not to miss anything i also aultered some of the notes so they would make sense


	21. Chapter 20

chapter 20

I sat in siolance in my own world of solitude i attempted to find the missing component in all of this i looked deep into that day that memory i was shore as shore as anything that you died you died did not you. i let my self slip from reality as i dubble checked my own memory i held his hand when the monitors went dead and i was shore i saw you die that day three years ago today i am right arnt i am i.

i was deep in thought i did not notice you enter the room the girls almost screamed when you did they surrounded you all but me and this other girl who was werdly reading a book we were the only people not causing a disterbance in lesson i quikly came to my sences and finished the work in ten seconds flat i just hoped no one saw me doing it that you stood at the door just watching i think the deputy head dragged you away as you were not surposed to be there.

Pov Keron

flashback

I was in the hospital three years ago she was by my side that day i had died for a minuet or two she was posibly told that i never came back so when i got better i serched for her but her family had moved my treasure had gone she left me ever since i turned the world in to my serching place i wizzed through high school and what ever else i surpassed the record for the youngest graduate after that i saw her name written in the paper and when i read it i gavered everything got a teaching lisence and went into the school mentioned in the paper.

After that i found that Kanako and Kotoko had exchanged places because of Kanako's health i learned this quite quikly as Kotoko had no desire for girls and would not avoid contact to men i asked to be exchanged or transfered to Ami No Kisaki as a teacher not some trainee and i was which was a stroke of luck after a day of traviling and saying my goodbyes to everyone i set of for her the only thing i care about is her.

I went into the school grounds the first peson i met was my brother he hated me i hated him we were even on that frunt he showed me to the office in rage and siolence there was no talking or any family love between us he was a pervert i was a knight there was just to many differences between us though i did threten him on one thing and one thing alone

"hey one thing touch if you touch a single hair on the person i love and i will kill you got that"

he just stared at me in confusion then walked away the meeting was werird and did not last to long i followed the woman soon after to this church tipe of place she said it was the main hall and told me to be prepared for what was about to happen i did not get what she mant till i heard the words introduce him self i sort of did not one of my finest moments but hey i then hid by the door and stayed there in retreet from pure embaresment

I waited till the end of the assembly the students left a row at a time i glanced at them but i was not porticually looking at any one exsept this girl that reminded me of koto chan she walked past me quite quikly and never made eye contact unlike the others the deputy head then showed me to the dorms were the teachers stay then around the school i escaped her and found my self in a class room then i saw her again the girl that looked like koto chan she just sat there she was fasing out of the window she had a wounderfull far away gaze as she stared at the sky.

My view of her was soon pushed away by other students who i posibly i asumed had a thing for me talk about unlucky i bet my brother had something to do with this as well.I was then forced out of the room by the intence deputy head

"what were you doing in there"

i stared at her and made up a lie

"well i wanted to see how the other teachers handled things to get a feel for how i should do it hey can i watch my brother next that would be fun "

i laughed at my thought of how he would teach his class oh the irony she stared at me and scouled

"come on i will show you the other places then you can do whatever you want after you settled your self in you and your brother are shareing a bunker seeming your the only men here you have to"

I followed her and scrached my head and sighed as we walked i took out her photo and smiled at it the deputy head saw the photo and took it of me

"whats this then your girlfriend"

I stared at her then nodded

"yes she is or was she was fourteen when this was taken say do you know anyone who looks like that girl in the photo"

The deputy stared at it then hmmed for a reason

"there is one person that comes to mind but i dont think she knows any boys she's a second year if my memory serves me right a transfer student i don't know her name fully but i am shore it begins with K let me think on that name for you then you can ask her if she knows you"

I smiled politely

"thanks a lot i would apreshate that in the mean time i will ask my brother see if he knows he's probly seen or knows any one simular he has been here for a long time "

The deputy head than stoped in her tracks than turned to face me

"do you know the first letters of her nameor age perhaps you know to help us find her faster"

She seemed to smile i said something odd after that making up any excuse i could i came up with amnesia oh the dazavu

"not exactly is it on the back of the photo or well a date you see i don't remember this kid thats why i am serching for her to ask her who i am you see i lost most of my memory because of some desease i cault if i can find her i may be able to remember everything about my self thats why i am here i think to find her"

I sat in thought when i heared something i was next to the vent and heared everything he had said but to me he was dead he had died end of story there was no going back from that fact is there i know what he wants but still why me why does he still haunt me still after all this time he has the nerve to ask me for something just after i finally get over him he comes back like the boy he is damn it all damn it all to hell

he will be serching in vain i have nothing for him to gain i have nothing for him any more i let everything i had with him die along with my heart i am not scared or anything i can see right through him and his trap his beautifull trap

I have nothing not even emotion any more non non at all not any more and never again i won't i will never i can't i have nothing so why do you still serch for me why do you hunt me and taunt me so just answer that and may by just may by i can let you go compleatly just why do you love me

are you a sweet dream or my beautifull nightmare


	22. Chapter 21

chapter 21

This lesson ended to fast to notice any thing in it unlike the other one which was lucky i waited at the door and stared almost questionably into the sky then amlessly in to the white long streching hall ways it started to remind me of that day the day he died it was a day simular to today but i cant quite put my thinger on his face any more i know he had redish hair blue eyes but i for what ever reason i saw no face

i looked over the notes for this lesson while i walked in the shadows i did not quite understand the consept of modern japanise i know it was some form of translation in the launguage of which i can speak fluently in that and fourteen other launguages were avalible at my dispole but what did that enquire any way when i had no idea what modern ways of doing it were were they the same or some how different hmm

i continued to walk and read again an old habit i did not walk into any one that did not surprise me at all i then lined up i made shore i was last to go in this way i could find my seat its not funny and pronly would put more surspition on me if i acted differently

i was surprised by the man who was going to teach me he had red hair and blue eyes like he did his name was french if i remembered it correctly he was well known for his charm he reminded me of my sister but in male form and the idea of modern japanise what exactilly was that anyway was all that i could think about thinking if i aultered my real thoughts over that i would posibly just brake down back into the other side of me of which i would hate to do.

i continued to read old notes to get my self at least some knowage on the work by the looks of the notes Kanako did take its simular to that of translation but a little different we are not doing old to new were doing it backwards to find the english meaning i think i got it or some idea of it i ignored the male teacher and did not take any notice of his apperence seeming i was seriously unstable right now and my mind was about to brake i did not want to see a basic replika of my former lover slash big brother i used to love

when i started the work i copyed the first answer and i also copyed the example and made more notes on how to do it though i liked ,my way better it was easyer to do and i would not have to go through so much effort doing the work this wasy was stupid

the example this gave me some exsplination i also noticed the teacher was malehey hey something i posibly did mention before right MALE if you missed it and if your woundering why i am so ficksated by that fact well Kanzo litterally cant and i repete CANT TOUCH MEN with out breaking into hives and he is a PERVERT.

so that exsplained his reaction at the door or some of it at least the shock part i saw on his face as i glanced emptly at him on my way in at least i DID NOT GET HIVES when men touch me no my problem is a Lot more complicated and many dont get it at all so i will put this simply for you to follow at least i have another personality or as she calls her self another shadow year that gets fun talking in a mirror and only seing her there though we are basicly the same person just not in some ways

i soon cault on to what i was doing i ignored the male teacher and his werd actions that lesson god how he reminded me of my sister and her delusions only difference is he is not alergic to men and does not get hives if he did i would be the first person with popcorn litterally with a camara to i posibly would be rolling in my own tears but year i will be the first person to cry while laughing

i did that mentle laughter and actually laughed quietly guring lesson woops to make sure i was not noticed by anyone i had the desency to do it quietly that and so i wont have to exsplain my out berst of laugter when i did so then he walked past me opps i think he heared me laugh although he seems more not interested in me and is paceing backward and forward around the room lijke a mad man gone wrong

again his paseing werded me out he seemed mad pissed would be a better exsplination for it about something i am not alergic to men like Kanako i just cant stand being near them whaen its not nessesary then doom aproched Kanzo entered the room and all i could see was major sparks flying across the room at about a gizzilean mphs strate at the tall well built man this time i got an eye full ogf him and his older brother that was fun .

There was a ferse sence of hatred between the two i was the only one to notice this there conversation was not to friendly either god i felt like getting out the pop corn there was that manny sparks coming off them it would of been good for cooking me popcorn all i needed now was some tea to go with it oh never mind i found some in my flash i am all set now.

"Hey big brother its been a while has not it."

Keron he smiled and scratched his head in a medioker way then farther kanae responded

"indeed it has not long enoth though so what brings my little brother here."

Keron smiled and giggled a little which was odd considering farther Kanaes mood jesh i wanted my popcorn cooked not smoking .

"Oh i just wanted to watch you teach then i would like to ask you something about a photo i found earler if that's alright."

Keron stood trying to keep the peace Farther Kanae well he was oposit to that turm i just sat eating popcorn even though it was a little over cooked then they started to sing in french was i the only one to understand what they said posibly so

enter song (somebody that i used to know glee)

after there little sing of farther Kanae finally talked in english

"Look Kanzo i did not say you could come in and i dont want you teaching here so please leave or at least dissaper from my view."

Kanzo sat in the empty seat i laughed at there arguement i also ate more of my popcorn.

"You sound like kids playing there favourate game and he's your brother he is ment to be there to test you i would know my younger sister drives me round the bend and my older sister just pretends i don't exist though there not that bad conpaired to other members of my family."

I thought this as I watched them

They both stared at each other in anger for whatever reason as i continued to work and secretly eat the burned popcorn under the table what i had to do something with the exsess heat in the room .

i found the hole thing an entertaining game playing my peaces right and deseveing people thats how my chess game works thats how i am even if a mountin of bodys pile up beside me i will play i will use even the most finnest string to not pull myself out but to pull them down in with me in to the pit off hell and beyond i will use even a hair strand to do so if it comes down to it .

Then Farther Kanae said something wich made my mind just brake

" i will be your knight till the day i die remember that cos it will be my life long mission"

he said that in the exact way I remembered just like my brother did at mothers funeral

"i am sorry i should just leave not you you deserve a chance i guess now i can focus on finding the girl with the rosary good bye dear brother"

he then turned to the door and satrted to walk away from me i could not help what id did next i saw him in the moment i saw him my old brother the boy who was not related to me by any means the boy who saved me the boy i fell i love with i saw him my knight my big brother my secret love

he turned around and i did the only thing i could to stop him ...


	23. Chapter 22

chapter 22

He started to walk away and i started to see somone else i never saw him as my teacher my memory kicked into over drive and i saw my brother in that moment i never saw the teacher walk away but i saw my older brother instead when i saw him walk away my heart started to pound in protest i did not know what happened after that i just remember waking up on the cold hard floor with a concerned person standing there that person was the school idol or to my she looked like she could of been an idol but hey i did not know her but she know me somehow she know me i never said anythigng about not remembering i just went to the closest mirror and asked her Liz what happened and well she let me see and feel what happened in the time she took control

Flashback Liz's POV

I finally found myself in control after years of being in her head being her reflection i had the erge to hug someone then i saw him a man i thought he was my brother so i got up and hugged him from behind it did't mean anything he stoped walking away that let me well he allowed me to smell him and get closer to him i loved the way he smelled it reminded me of spring i never let him go though he started to squirm a bit and he spoke to me making me relise i had been out for sometime i just assumed voice was different but then again i had no idea how long i was asleep for it had been a while since i was in control fully i asumed long enoth for his voice to drophe was taller and so much more cuter to though i wont admit that or tell him that

"kkanako what are you what are you doing let me go youllmget in truble lllet me go"

he spoke snd stuttered while he did so i though it was cut how he stuttered when he was embaressed by somethingi spoke back and i let my self remember everydeatail of what i said back then back when he and i was alone

"i am stoping you from going and i am hugging you as well and let me getb in truble i dont care ive never cared not one bit why is it wrong to do so"

i never blushed or any thing he seemed to smile and he laughed ligtly

"then ill change may question why are you doing this not that its wrong or anything i just want to know why"

i let myself hug him more as i spoke i disided to speach in french now i know that he never spoke that or he did't last time i was in controlso i spoke in that tokeep everyone else including him out of what i was about to say

"because i dont want you to go or to leave i wont let you because i idmire you far to much to let you go big brother i told my self that i wont tell you that but then again you dont know french so you probibly cant even understand me but still i i love you and i know i cant have you were are siblings after all it would be insest but still i will continue to love you i dont care what you think i dont care what others do or say i am not scared or afraid of any one or anything any more coz i have you and the words you whispered to me so long ago that continue to play in my mind i wont let you go something as trivial as that wont bother me i wont let you go not now not ever again"

i was fully seeing my older brother by this point i never held any thing back and he did understand some of what i said just not the i love you part he seemed surprised by my words and actions he was blushing i would say he turned crimson by this point as he spoke he spoke in french to which shocked me

"ok i wont go i was only trying to get that dick over there to leave i never wanted to go myself i didnt think someone would take me seriously i do have to work on my jokes now dont ah man that was really bad i really must remind you of him dont i now thats just stupid what sort of relationship was it anyway Kanako"

i stared to turn crimson myself

"yyou can understand me i dont get it i thought you could't man dddid you hear what i said man this is bad really bad i am just gonna go now walks away slowly "

i started to walk away verry slowly as i did he got my hand and he hugged me as i turned he then spoke

"ok you never answered my question and yes i heared you and well erm i dont really know what to say about your confesion but if you loved him that much that you wanted a relationship of love then its ok with me i guess i mean no one else really likes me in that sort of way so it could work i mean if you actually loved me in that sort of way Kanako what made you fall for me any way"

i stoood red as red could get i way past crimson at this point

"you know i ment like a sibling and posibly a lover but were related by blood it would be wqong i mean what would my dad say for a start i mean your at least twise my age i think i dunno man i hate my emotions "

he laughed at what i said

"you l know i am only twenty annd your what sixteen seventeen so i its not that bad at least your not like your mom who dated and married a guy who was like in his thertys right i am only twenty so thats two three years not ten or tenty so what would that matter"

i was shocked to the point of me being mute

"to anser your question it does not matter and he died so long ago he was like you my older brother was in more ways than one he was slightly perverted and a serious protector he saved me more times than i wanted he was such a moron he was such a stupid moron but he like you was never related to me by blood or name calling him brother was a habit in reality i posibly did the unthinkable by falling for him then i watched him go i let him go without doing anything or fighting for him i dont want to do that twise not to someone who reminds me of him the boy who had blue eyes red hair half french had no name to speak of the one who helped me escape he was a damned fool but i was worse and i still am the moron was him i was the chimelion well i do still sink into the hbackgroundlike a plugue without temptation or hesitation i dont frrl i dont love but i am loyal good soul when i think back i regret what ive done i wont stop till the very end thats me just as i am i have an indentical twin hes a pervert whos alregic to men seriously he gets hives whenever they touch him who went toa school to find love morons like him wont change never will so i would say me and men dont really mix and my relationship i would say was complicated"

the eternal rose is one thing but love is another

enter exit song


End file.
